wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cena
[[Plik:Giotto - The Last Supper.jpg|thumb|Giotto Ultima cena (Ostatnia wieczerza]] [[Plik:Domenico ghirlandaio, cenacolo di ognissanti 01.jpg|thumb|''Domenico Ghirlandaio Ultima cena (Ostatnia wieczerza - patrz też poszczególne postacie na Wikimedia Commons).]] [[Plik:Seven Sacraments - Eucharist I (1637-1640) Nicholas Poussin.jpg|thumb|Nicholas Poussin Siedem sakramentów - Eucharystia (I)]] [[Plik:Seven Sacraments - Eucharist II (1647) Nicolas Poussin.jpg|thumb|Nicholas Poussin Siedem sakramentów - Eucharystia (II)]] [[Plik:Luca Signorelli - Christ in the House of Simon the Pharisee - National Gallery of Ireland (1).jpg|thumb|Luca Signorelli da Cortona Chrystus w domu faryzeusza Szymona]] [[Plik:Cenacolo di San Salvi di Andrea del Sarto.JPG|thumb| Andrea del Sarto Cenacolo]] [[Plik:Moretto da Brescia - Supper in the House of Simon Pharisee - WGA16229.jpg|thumb|Moretto da Brescia Uczta w domu faryzeusza Szumona]] [[Plik:Accademia - La Cena in Emaus By Marco Maziale Cat.76.jpg|thumb|Marco Maziale Wieczerza w Emaus]] [[Plik:Jacopo Tintoretto - Marriage at Cana - WGA22470.jpg|thumb|Jacopo Tintoretto Gody w Kanie ]] [[Plik:Jacopo Tintoretto - The Last Supper - WGA22649.jpg|thumb|Jacopo Tintoretto Ultima Cena (Ostatnia Wieczerza]] [[Plik:Banquet in the House of Levi by Paolo Veronese - Accademia - Venice 2016 (2).jpg|thumb|Paolo Veronese Uczta w domu Leviego]] [[Plik:Agostino Carracci, Ultima Cena, Prado.jpg|thumb|Agostino Carracci Ultima Cena (Ostatnia Wieczerza)]] [[Plik:The Last Supper, by Hans Holbein the Younger.jpg|thumb|Hans Holbein młodszy Ostatnia wieczerza]] [[Plik:Lugano Santa Maria Angeli Luini Ultima Cena 2.jpg|thumb|Bernardino Luini (zwany córką Leonarda przez delikatność swych obrazów) Ultima Cena]] [[Plik:Gemäldegalerie Alte Meister (Dresden) Galeriewerk Heineken 042.jpg|thumb|Carlo Dolci Christus, Brot und Wein segnend]] [[Plik:Jacopo da Ponte - The Last Supper - WGA01433.jpg|thumb|Jacopo da Ponte ps. Jacopo Bassano Ostatnia Wieczerza]] [[Plik:Retablo de la Santa Cena - Pablo de Céspedes.jpg|thumb|Pablo de Céspedes Retablo de la Santa Cena]] [[Plik:Leonardo, ultima cena (restored) 01.jpg|thumb|Leonardo da Vinci Ultima cena (Ostatnia wieczerza]] }} }} - (Wieczerza Pańska).}} Pewny znakomity pisarz P. Rio. wyrzekł w natchnieniu, że sztuka chrześciańska poczęła się w chwili, kiedy święty Jan złożył głowę na piersi Chrystusa. Nic wznioślejszego i prawdziwiéj pojętego. Począwszy od pierwszych kreśleń na murach katakumb, aż do Leonarda da Vinci, a od niego do dni naszych, Wieczerza Pańska zajęła osobny rozdział w dziejach powszechnych malarstwa; bo jest symbolicznem skupieniem olbrzymich sił ducha w zaparciu siebie, mających w różnych promieniach z swą missyą w świat się rozejść, –pierwszym objawem w formie słowa, mającego stać się ciałem – czynem... Oto dwunastu rybaków, którzy mają świat przemienić! śród nich Mistrz smutny – prawda prawd – droga i żywot – w dniu smętniejszym, niż na samej Golgocie. Cały Ogrojec i ciemne dni passyjne, mimo swéj grozy i tajemnic, a raczej może z ich powodu, tego uroku piękności, którego właśnie szukamy, tak harmonijnie ujętego – w sztuce religijnéj nie przedstawiają. Ten chór dwunastu głosów, czy dwunastu myśli, zjednoczonych dokoła Mistrza, (prócz jednego judaszowego dyssonansu), stanowi moment, nie tylko artystyczny, ale i historyczny, przejścia niejako z progu epoki jednej cywilizacyi w drugą. Chrystus przy tej wieczerzy, smutny i milczący, pozbył się po raz pierwszy tej bozkiej pogody, stanowiącéj przepaść między nim – a namiętnością ludzką. Smętności tej powód straszny i wielki. – Siedzi wśród uczniów, ogarniający przeszłość i przyszłosć ludzkości: '' popule meus, guid tibi feci? '' (Palestrina) – téj ludzkości, którą chciałby zapewne jednym cudem zanielić i uszczęśliwić, a mimo wszechmocnej miłości, tu wyjątkowo, nie mogący uczynić tego: to największa tragedya świata; bo: ta ludzkość tylko własnej zasługi i pracy potęgą – a więc własną siłą – dojść musi wśród wieków do swego ideału, by tym sposobem cel bytu swego na ziemi spełniła i – osiągnęła sama. Czuje tu Chrystus spotęgowane (jak na kartonie Leonarda) Akademia '' Brera '' w Medyolanie – osobny karton do Wieczerzy., przyszłe walki ziemi, jej boleści, katusze, złości, nienawiści i zdrady, narodów niewolę i ich swawolę. Tryumf złego, męczeństwo dobrego i z niego urągania, sama pozorna bezowocność jego śmierci, jęki narodów pod kopytem Centaura Romy, boleści i niedola Syonu, męczeństwa Neronowych cyrków, coraz ohydniejsze rozbestwienie tyraństwa, chylenie się, pękanie i runięcie Romy, ludów morderczyni, w proch wieków, noce katakumb, hekatomby, uśmiechy u młodzieńców na śmierć idących, i białych dziewic hymny konające, zachwyty cudnych Sebastyanów i Szczepanów, łzy Magdaleny i jęk Cecylii w sfery harmonii wpleciony – wreszcie zaparcie Piotra – a nawet! nawet zniknięcie Jana, co tu głowę na piersi Mistrza złożył, – cały potok dziejów poczuty i przeczuty: nastrajają te lica smętnością i zadumą żałośną bez końca... Oto znaczenie ujęte w ramach obrazu Ceny! To smutek ducha wszechświata, to znów smutek człowieka, co zstąpił w powicie, by umrzeć na sromotnym krzyżu! Żal mu za matką, którą ma tak strasznie osierocić; żal za tym, którego piękna głowa w złotych kędziorach, oparta, płacze na jego piersi – symbol przyjaźni, najszczytniejszego z uczuć; – żal za ojczyzną i Syonem, gdzie kamień nie będzie na kamieniu, i smutek, że ci wszyscy jutro go odstąpią, czego każdy człowiek prawy do końca świata rumienić się będzie! – i że nawet ten płaczący gdzieś się podzieje, i aż pod krzyżem odnajdzie się w nieméj, bezbrzeżnéj boleści, by znów nic nie wypłakać poniewczasie, wśród gromów i błyskawic sprowadzając z Golgoty Madonnę Patrz Delaroche’a '' Powrót z Golgoty '', najwyższy obraz religijny z XIX-go wieku., zataczającą się z boleści, a jednak wołającą: o jakżeś wielki Ty! kiedy nawet nad ogromem boleści mojej panować umiesz! – Te wszystkie myśli jak chmury zwisły razem nad czołem Chrystusa; w komnacie cicho i duszno; uczta, przechodząca z dawnego '' Sympozyon '' platonicznego w chrześciańską formę '' Ceny '', jak dzieje świata z '' pogańskich '' w '' chrześcijańskie ''. Dokoła Mistrza, wpółleżący po rzymsku, wpółsiedzący apostołowie, ledwie doławiający się dalekiem przeczuciem wielkości jego, trwożni, szepcący między sobą, jak drzewa przed burzą, zanim w świat pójdą działać, wstawszy od tego stołu, na wieki; ale dziś sami się o to nie posądzają, bo jeszcze nie wzrośli po-nad swoje ja, a raczéj, wybaczcie przenośni, nie wyszli ze swego jaja duchowego, którego nie rozsadzili skorupy samolubnéj; przeczuwają trwożnie, co będzie; smucą się, że Mistrz ma odejść, ale nie myślą nawet o tem, że jego słowo zmartwychwstanie, że on sam wstanie z martwych, a oni z trwożnych odstępców duchem wzrosną w olbrzymów, co świat zwyciężą, a pycha Cezarów, jak żmija poćwiertowana, u stóp ich bosych wić się będzie; że tryumfująca stopa krwawa ich przejdzie po zgruchotanych liściach korynckiego kapitelu, taczającego się ze swą pozłotą w prochu pogruchotania, że ślepych i chorych uzdrawiać będą, mówić wszystkimi językami, panować nad żywioły i nad ludźmi! i że sami wreszcie pobieżą z żądzą śmierci za ten ideał, który zmuszą stać się rzeczywistością przez posiew krwi „nadmiarem” męczenstwa uświęconej, a na grobie ich wzrośnie dla ludzkości kwiat najpiękniejszy – panowania człowieka nad samym sobą, potęga przebaczenia i miłości, kwiat śnieżny i bozki: Ewangelia! którego każdy listek, pełny prostoty, jest tajemnicą, a owoc daje siłę żywota wiecznego. Ci wszyscy jeszcze nie wiedzą – czują tylko przedburzę ludzkości... słabi i trwożni: Piotr gotów się zaprzéć, choć tak umiłował '' Paweł jeszcze Szawłem ''. Ale z tym ogniem dla raz poślubionéj idei przejdzie świat – zdziała ogromy; a życie jego, ujęte w epopeję, jest czémś tak potężnem, że blednie przy nim syty przygód Odysseus! Bo on stanie na '' Agora '' mówić płomieniami o Bogu osobistym.; Jan i inni – skryć się sromotnie; Tomasz – racyonalnie wątpić; tylko Judasz, pewny siebie, z szyderską miną człowieka ufnego w siebie, jak gdyby od niego poczynała się historya, – gotówby przedrwiwać wszystkich, co siedzą przy tym stole, pewny, że pozują wobec niego – i dla niego... Tę gruppę symboliczną, ten wyraz twarzy Mistrza i uczniów zaklął na płótnie, a raczej, zasłony tajemniczej, najwzniośliej, najidealniej, uchylił Leonardo da Vinci. O nim jednak w kolei chronologicznéj mówić nam przyjdzie, bo on tu najwyższym tonem, bo pragniemy historycznie przejść genezę i rozwój Ceny w malarstwie. O najznakomitszych mówić tu mamy, dzieląc je na trzy kategorye: '' pierwsza '' i właściwa to Ostatnia Wieczerza Pańska z dwunastu apostołami; '' druga '' – to uczta u Faryzeusza i scena z Magdaleną; '' trzecia '' wreszcie – to uczta w Kanie Galilejskiéj. Wędrując po muzeach europejskich, zrobiliśmy sobie oddawna zadanie: wytrwale badać i wyszukiwać obrazy Wieczerzy; studyując je z upodobaniem, zdobywając wszelkie jej odwzorowania możliwe, czy w galeryach, czy-to w kościołach; wśród licznych i długich, a nie lekkich wędrówek, sercem i umysłem, długą zadumą, a nieraz żałością duszy dojrzeć jej dawszy, oddajemy tym. których to interesuje, tych parę myśli, rzuconych w strumień czasu, jak pęk kwiatów, przyniesionych z odległéj pielgrzymki Dla uniknienia ciągłych odsyłaczy, cytujemy raz na zawsze, że pomocą w téj pracy byli nam: Burckhardt, jego Cicerone, równie p. Viardot, który, choć nie zawsze, był zwykle dla nas taką powagą, jak dla niego (i dla wszystkich zresztą) Vasari. Niemniej nieocenione dzieło polskie Kremera, nie wiele równych sobie mające. (Niestety, '' Umbryi w niém brakuje ''.) W katalogach muzeów i odwzorowaniach sprawdzać można rzecz opisaną.. Każde wielkie arcydzieło malarstwa, czy poezyi, każde wielkie i natchnione ujęcie jakiegoś pojęcia w formę artystyczną, mamy nie za proste malowanie, pisanie, rzeźbienie, budowanie; ale (określamy to z góry): za rzecz, dojrzaną i ujętą w jasnowidzeniu natchnienia, która, jak promień nie z tego świata, schodzi w ducha artysty i odsłania mu przestworza tajemnic nieskończonych, on zaś, za pomocą sztuki, uchyla téj zasłony innego świata, który przeczuwamy, nie widząc i nie wiedząc; a o ile to, cośmy czuli w sobie tajemniczo, tę część bozką, odnajdujemy w utworze mistrza, – o tyle większém, nieśmiertelniejszem jest arcydzieło. I w tém największa potęga a tajemnica sztuki; to zaś jasnowidzenie, czy natchnienie (jak chcecie), które artysta na świat z sobą mimowolnie przynosi, a pracą i męką życia okupili i zdobywa, nazwali ludzie: tworzeniem. Nie inaczej tworzyli wielcy mistrze – ci, o których mówić mamy. Była to chwila łaski – i artystów, z natchnienia i tylko z natchnienia tworzących, dla miłości ideału, nazwiemy artystami „z bożej łaski”. Postawiwszy raz tę tezę, której dalsze dowodzenie zawiodło-by nas na pole filozofii sztuki, –tezę, że trzeba wierzyć w bóztwo, które na świat sprowadzamy natchnieniem, – idziemy dalej, i orzekamy: że motyw, zarówno w malarstwie, jak i w muzyce, gra główną rolę; jest on ziarnem, treścianem, – ideą przewodnią dzieła, jego życiem, równie tajemniczém, jak sumienie w człowieku, lub cyboryum w kościele. Koloryt, rysunek, gruppowanie i akcessorya, perspektywa, wiedza historyczna i archeologiczna są ważne i niezbędne, choć równie, jak cztery temperamenta w człowieku, w równowadze w jednym obrazie się spotykają, (jedno zwykle przeważa), ale motyw jest ziarném rzuconem w ziemię – tamte są deszczem, słońcem, nawozem, posilającemi to ziarno – i na nic-by się tu nie zdały, '' gdyby ziarna nie było ''. Motyw jest tym w obrazie – jego przedewszystkiém szukamy, jako idei głównéj i kryształu Krystalizacyi piękna wśród świata – chcemy powiedzieć. piękności. Bez niego, choć tyle jest Madon, żadna z nich nie jest Madonną Rafała, ni Murylla; choć tyle twarzy Ecce homo, żadna nie jest Guidem, ni bozkim Moralezem Morales, malarz hiszpański, jedyny, prócz Rafaela, któremu dano przydomek bozkiego, '' il divino ''.. Sięgając w przeszłość odległą (po pierwszych freskach katakumb, które nie wyszły z symboliki) napotykamy pierwotny rozwój Wieczerzy Pańskiéj w malarstwie w wiekach, kiedy z prastaréj szkoły bizantyńskiéj, przez '' Cimabuego '' '' Cimabue '' od 1240-1300., wylęga się pojęcie nowego kształtu, zrzucającego martwą i sztywną formę. Dopiero w utworach ucznia jego, Giotta Giotto 1270-1386., reformatora i protoplasty malarstwa, który, pozbywszy się kształtu starych '' ikonów '', jednym rzutem genialnym, nie mając żadnych prawie wzorów, (bo mistrz jego jeszcze dawnej ulegał tradycyi i zaledwo od niej odstępować się ważył), wzniósł się od razu do pojęcia idealnego piękności i utorował uczniom swym drogę. Jest to moment prześliczny w dziejach sztuki! to wyswobodzenie się ze zgrzybiałych form bizantynizmu, a raczéj nałogu, parę wieków trzymającego myśl ludzką na jednym stopniu, kiedy nie spoczywać ale coraz wyżéj i wyżéj dążyć do doskoskonałości po szczeblach form, środkiem, nie celem będących – jest jéj przeznaczeniem. Tę chwilę w rozkwicie malarstwa porównalibyśmy do wiosny, zrzucającéj szatę zimową, by świat zasypać girlandami kwiatów i tęczami motyli, kiedy się widzi tę Madonnę Cimabuego we Florencyi, sztywnie malowaną, z drewnianemi dorobionemi nogami, i wspomni, że gdy ją on ukończył, piękność jéj takie sprawiła wrażenie, iż ją lud obnosił w tryumfie; a kiedy się porówna z nią Cenę Giotta, dopiero czuje się jego wielkość i oryginalność. W téj wiośnie odrodzenia, coraz bujniejsze kwiaty, od Giotta przez Giottina, Masaccia, Lippo Lippi, rozwijają się coraz bujniéj i piękniéj w dziełach wielkich Mantegnów, wiodą ku Franciom, Allunnom, Angelikom i Bartolomeom, wreszcie przez Bellina wydają Tycyana, przez Girlandaja–Michała Anioła, i przez Perugina – Rafała; obok nich: Leonardo da Vinci, Sodoma, Brunelleschi, Ghiberti, Bramante, Sansovino i Cellini stanowią téj wiosny punkt przejściowy, upał lata, szczyt myśli ludzkiéj, po którym idzie ta myśl ku jesieni i ze złotego wieku przechodzi zwolna w miedziany. Schyłek XIII-go wieku jest początkiem Giotta i jego okresu; wzmaganie się jego – to wiek XIV, w piętnastym staje u szczytu, mającego jedynie w Peryklesowskiéj Grecyi okres równy sobie; z XVI wiekiem, już przesilony, schodzi ze szczytu, w XVII karleje, popadając w przesadę, w którą wiedział, jak nie popaść Michał Anioł i jak zatrzymać się na jej stroméj granicy, jakiéj nie ustrzegli się jego następcy... Rafael, najświetniejszy kwiat téj wiosny, jest niejako ostatecznem słowem tego dążenia stopniami do szczytu – jest rezultatem tych instynktowych prac; pierwsza bowiem epoka jego '' Peruginowska '', gdy z téj wyrósł, we Florencyi rozwijał się pod wpływem Leonarda w pojęciach o sztuce i rysunku, a co do kolorytu, uległ najszczęśliwszemu wpływowi Fra-Bartolomea; wreszcie w epoce ostatniéj Rzymskiéj, będąc już cały sobą i stojąc o własnéj sile w przepotężnem natchnieniu, w pięknościach nieskończonych się objawiającem, ulega jeszcze wpływowi Bramantego, wielkiego swego krewnego i protektora, a nawet zakrada się do kaplicy Syxtyńskiéj, gdzie maluje Michał Anioł swe Sybille, i, gdy kaplica pusta, bada rysunek mistrza zawistnego sobie. Jest więc spadkobiercą największych mistrzów i szczytem w rozwoju tej niebieskiej rośliny na ziemi. Przenieśmy się jednak w pierwotne czasy, by, z kolei, po szczeblach wieków, tu powrócić, i spojrzawszy z tej wyżyny po-za siebie i przed siebie, przeświadczyć się, że duch żadnego narodu nie powinien wątpić o sobie, ani zbyt sobie ufać w świetnej epoce. Cena Giotta przy kościele florenckim Santa-Croce, tym tylu '' „nieśmiertelnych” '' przybytku? mieści się w dawnym refektarzu (potém magazynie, sprofanowanym tu, jak w tylu innych klasztorach włoskich). Fresk i ściana zachowane dobrze, na szczęście; – obrazto tchnący dawną jeszcze grozą, którą łagodzi nowy zupełnie wyraz piękności, owszem, zestraja się w dźwięk doskonały, i już pełen życia uderzającego, jak na wiek XIV. Komnata wspaniała, ale wieku Giotta, w bogate festony i ornamenta. Linia stołu Wieczerzy nieco sztywna swą długością, jak deska pokryta obrusem; Chrystus w środku, między dwiema gruppami wyprostowanych apostołów. Twarz jego, przy wielkiem złagodzeniu, ma dziwny majestat grozy: tak sposobem trzymania głowy, jak aureolą bizancką, przypomina jeszcze, choć z nieskończenie większym wyrazem, stare mozaiki Ravenny i Monreale. Na piersi Jezusowej ciężko się oparł i nieestetycznie, bo jak w pół złamany, św. Jan, z wyrazem jednak tęsknoty i rozbolałego przywiązania do Mistrza, jakie nie wielu oddało malarzy, w najświetniejszych nawet epokach późniejszego rozwoju. Chrystus po-nad nim trzyma wzniesioną rękę, z czwartym palcem z bizancka zagiętym, i nią błogosławi obecnych. Apostoł, obok św. Jana siedzący, wyciągnął ręce pytająco – podobno św. Piotr? Czterej w prawo, w poważnej rozmowie; sześciu innych, nieco monotonnych, zdają się zasłuchani w kontemplacyi słów Mistrza. Każda już postać jest tutaj typem osobnym, indywidualnym. Zdziwienie i trwogę znać na myśl, że jeden ma być wśród nich zdrajcą! Naprzeciw św. Jana, sama jedna, za drugą połową stołu, plecami i profilem lisim do widza, siadła wstrętna figura Judasza, mała, z zadartą głową, mina niezmiernie tęga i śmiało sięga do misy. Ten czarny punkt obrazu przeciwstawiony jasnej gruppie Jezusa ze św. Janem, jest silnego wrażenia. Całość obrazu, potężna swą siłą i namaszczeniem, wiedzie w prostéj linii przez wieki rozwoju duchowego do Ceny Leonarda da Vinci. Harmonia linii, draperye szat, zlewające się w prześliczną całość estetyczną, tak czarowały oko, że długo arystarchy sprzeczały się między sobą o twórcę tego fresku, zaprzeczając go Giottowi, i, co ich najlepiéj charakteryzuje, że zostawili go napowrót w opinii twórcy tego dzieła, nie wiedząc sami, komu, prócz Giotta, możnaby go przysądzić. Jest waryant téj Ceny przez Giotta na starej tablicy drewnianej, któryśmy oglądali w staréj pinakotece w Monachium. Mniejszy o wide rozmiar zmienia i rzecz samę, jak również i gruppowanie. Tablic tych było, jako drzwi do ołtarzy, dwadzieścia i kilka w Santa Croce, – rozeszły się one z czasem po świecie: kilka jest w Berlinie, a kilka, sześć podobno, w Monachium. '' Beato Fra Angelico da Fiesole '' 1387-1457., drugi z kolei autor Ceny, (także we Florencyi), to ciągła extaza malarstwa, tak cudna w swych seraficznych zachwytach, strojna w natchnienie nie z tego świata, że tylko ze słowem Danta i pieśnią Palestryny ziaje się zestrajać w przestworzach czasu... Któż, mając szczęście zwiedzenia takiego przybytku, jak klasztor św. Marka we Florencyi, nie uniósł się zachwytem, blizkim modlitwy, na widok jego koronacyi Maryi dziewiczej, Paradiso Znajduje się w '' Akademii ''., Madonny z dzieciątkem, i tylu inych niebiańskich postaci, czy tu, w rozlicznych freskach i na pergaminach, czy w Rzymie w Capella Nicolina rozsianych, czy wreszcie w katedrze w Orvietto, tym jedynym gotyku nieexotycznym na Włoskiej ziemi? Fra Angelico, to uosobienie pokory anielskiej, niebiosa przebijającej, i cud objawień, na słonecznem tle obrazu zjawiających się. Jednak, mimo pokory Odrzucał ofiarowane sobie biskupie godności, by być artystą., wierzył on w dogmatyczność swego natchnienia, i obrazów swych nigdy poprawiać nie chciał, mówiąc, że Pan Bóg je takie mi stworzył. Cena Fra Angelica jest jedną z licznych scen religijnych odających momenta Zwiastowania, Żłobku Ofiar w świątyni, Hołdu trzech króli, Kazania na górze, Przemienienia, Góry Oliwnej, Ukrzyżowtnia, Zmartwychwstania. Cena ta, przy całéj idealności wyrazów twarzy apostolskich, co do absolutnej piękności motywów, stoi za innemi dziełami Angelica, gdyż rysy twarzy są na niej znacznie mniéj pięknemi Cena ta przypisywaną jest bratu Fra Angelico, Benedettowi Fiesolemu. (''Przyp. Red. ''). Plan obrazu jest jednak rozległy. Komnata z belkowaniem, ledwie widzialnem na tle samem, o oknach krągłołukich. Pod ścianą, za stołem, stojący apostołowie w skupieniu nabożném, tak, jak tradycya podaje naszych świętych średniowiecznych Piastowskich czasów; stół skromny, w ostry kąt stojący; Chrystus w środku komnaty, w profilu, (ten sam, co wyprowadzający dusze z czyśca), od ucznia do ucznia podaje każdemu kommunią, którą właśnie św. Jan, ze schyloną głową ewangelicznego wyrazu, przyjmuje, złożywszy ręce na piersi. Na każdej twarzy, jak w gradacyi tonów, dwanaście razy inaczej skreślony wyraz uwielbienia. Nic wspanialszego nad prostotę Jezusa, pełną miłości i spokojnego majestatu. Jest to postać nie z tej ziemi, co się zjawiła – i odejdzie, by wieki ją wspomniano i tęskniono za nią, by w każdej niesprawiedliwości wołano do niej, w każdej boleści, radości i nadziei. Apostołowie ugruppowani po czterech, tak, że uczucie ich, niby w gruppach narzędzi muzycznych rozdzielone, gruppuje się kwartetowo. Czterech ich za stołem, czterech stoi osobno, a czterech uklękło w profilu – Judasza twarz szlachetny mistrz ukrył za innymi. Od drugiej strony klęczy też w profilu Madonna, już niemłoda, ni piękna, w chustce na głowie – ale posąg to modlitwy. Znać w tej postaci, jak Fra Angelico sam, bez wzorów i modeli, się rozwijał, do jakiego stopnia był autodydaktą. Ta postać Madonny, perspektywicznie chybiona, głową nie przerasta stołu, w pobliżu którego klęczy. Ztąd widać, jak forma jest środkiem, nie celem, i mimo niej, natchnienie odniosło tu taki tryumf. Porównajmy z niem dzisiejszych wirtuozów formy, a paryasów natchnienia i wyrazu w obrazach religijnych. W obrazie tym, jak zawsze u Angelica, z cudnemi, jemu właściwemi barwami, na tłach złotych, natchnienie przechodzi – w objawienie. Domenico Girlandajo, skromny mistrz wielkiego Michała, zostawił nam trzecią z kolei Cenę, we Florencyi, w klasztorze Ogni Santi (około 1480 roku). Znać w tym fresku tradycyą tak zwanego Giottesku, trwającego wiek cały i dłużéj, znać i nieco wpływu Hollendrów w świetności akcessoryów. Rzut oka na chmurną całość jest wspaniały: komnata gubi się w odległości dwóch łuków, zapełnionych freskiem krajobrazów i ptaków; w miejscu, gdzie łuki schodzą się z sobą, w ich przecięciu, krucyfix – anachronizm śród Ceny, ale prześliczny! W otwartem oknie z boku paw siedzący. Poniżéj, pod draperyą, o piśmie symbolicznem, na ścianie rozpiętą, siedzą przy stole, bogato nakrytym, na posadzce, w piękną mozaikę ułożonéj, Mistrz i uczniowie. Układ figur, zwłaszcza złożenie głowy św. Jana na piersi Jezusowéj, przypomina żywcem Giotta. Jest jednak wielki postęp w rysunku św. Jana, który już nie całą przełamaną postacią, lecz samemi ramiony leży oparty, z cudną głową młodzieńczą o długich włosach, jak ją Dominichino rad namalował, a wyraz jej, zwłaszcza niemej rezygnacyi, wymowny. Gruppy apostołów, w rozmowie z sobą, nie wszystkie zdają się danéj chwili odpowiadać. Równie jak u Giotta, siedzi Judasz osobno, tyłem do widza; obok niego na ziemi mruczy kot symboliczny. Ciemny koloryt obrazu, bogate szczegóły Wieczerzy, oddają często ze świetnością stronę zewnętrzną, kosztem wewnętrznéj; dla tego ta Cena, mimo całego swego bogactwa, nie dostoi przy dwóch poprzednich. Tę sarnę Cenę powtórzył Girlandajo, lub któryś z uczniów, o wiele słabiej, w klasztorze św. Marka. Jednak wykończenie jej, jeszcze dalej w szczegółach posunięte, początkowo jeszcze bardziej olśniewa. Muzea florenckie, '' Pitti '' i '' Uffici '', po madryckiém Muzeum zapewne najbogatsze w świecie, mieszczą równie kilka Wieczerzy Pańskich. '' Pontormo '' (około 1525) w Uffici, Palma Vechio w Pitti, odznaczają się wspaniałością kolorytu. Nad każdym szczegółowo się rozwodzić nie wchodzi w zakres tej pracy. W témże muzeum jest na kurytarzach mała Cena p. Curradi, małych rozmiarów, na drzewie, tém ciekawa, że prawie jedyna (prócz Poussina) wystawiająca ten moment według obyczaju rzymskiego. Chrystus i apostołowie, leżący w najróżniejszych pozach; o uroczystości jéj jednak nie wiele tu słychać: pewny ton pogański, bez którego rzadko obchodzi się późniejsze włoskie '' resurgimento '', za silnie czuć tutaj, mimo zalet obrazu, i jedna tylko Magdalena u stóp Jezusa jest w istocie skruszoną grzesznicą. Tamże Cena p. Lucca Signorell da Cortona, tego niezmordowanego twórcy i pracownika, odznacza się uczuciem głębokiém i piękném ugruppowaniem (1441-1525). Tenże w katedrze w Cortona zostawił Cenę, w pobliżu chóru, źle oświetloną, tem oryginalną, że stół usunięto, a Chrystus błogosławiący z głębi występuje. Jest on, co do wskrzeszenia prawdy w chwili obecnej, równie silny, jak Girlandajo. W powyższem również muzeum mieści się Cena '' Poussina '', a raczéj Uczta u faryzeusza (1594-1665), gruppami często Dominichinowi pokrewna. Cała jéj cecha francuzka całą przepaścią od Włoch ją oddziela. Przedewszystkiém jéj scenerya jest uderzająca. Wiadomo, że dekoracyami i architekturą celował i lubił celować Poussin. Całość też obrazu ma coś z piękna greckiego w sobie. Głąb’ obrazu stanowi portyk przepyszny. o dwóch kolumnach, poniżéj – ciemna draperya, na któréj uwydatniają się postacie téj wspaniałéj uczty, leżące wspaniale z rzymska, nawet z epikurejska, świetnie pojęte. Wszyscy w bogatych szatach, turbanach i fałdach rozlegają się na szerokich sofach (!); stół czworogranny gnie się pod jadłem i drogiemi na czyniami. Roztruchany i nalewki czasów odrodzenia, których nie zaparłby się Cellini. Postać Chrystusa, u przodu leżąca i wybitna, jednak nie wolna od francuzkiej salonowości i maniery, ma coś deklamacyjnego, i gdy Magdalena, już nie pierwszéj młodości, i widocznie wzruszona, do stóp Jego się schyla i nogę ujmuje, on szybko podnosi się, w półleżąc, i zda się rycersko wołać: '' o! ne Vous genez pas, madame! '' Głowa jednak Chrystusa, mimo tej pozy, jest piękna z wyrazem sobie właściwym, a usta Magdaleny, w profilu rozwarte, są wyrazem najwyższego uwielbienia, jakiego zdolne jest malarstwo i którego tak może nikt nie oddał. Obok téj gruppy, zkąd inąd nie bez zalet, stoi dwóch służebników za Chrystusem, odnoszących misy próżne i poglądających z wyborném zdziwieniem na tę scenę; koło nich śliczna niewiasta służebna odnosi dzban na głowie. Inni godownicy, radzi, że ich Bóg stworzył, nie troszcząc się o nic, jedzą i piją w najlepsze. Siedzą i leżą w turbanach, jak na dworze Solimana wspaniałego. Słudzy odznaczają się pięknością. Jeden na tle zasłony, stojący posągowo, młody chłopiec, jest najpiękniejszym w obrazie: wznosi on czarę z winem. Amfitryon biesiady, zachęcający do jadła, ruch i ożywienie tego obrazu, światła, cienie, wyraz życia (deklamacyjny nieco), składają się na całość do pozazdroszczenia, z tą siłą, jaka słuchała Poussina. Z kolei trzeba nam jeszcze wrócić do kościołów florenckich. Cena '' Pinturichia '', godnego współpracownika największych mistrzów, o kolorycie i harmonii tylko jemu właściwych Patrz freski w Siennie, w Rzymie w S. Maria del Popolo i t. d., znajduje się '' al fresco '' w klasztorze San Onofrio. Była ona celem długich sporów: przypisywano ją pęzlowi Rafaela, potém Perugina, dziś zgodzono się na Pinturichia (Burckhardt, Orove i Cavalcaselle). Klasztor św. Marka, który pod względem malarstwa włoskiego jest takim unikntem w swym rodzaju, jak np. muzeum Boulak w Kairze w rzeczach egiptologii, mieści jeszcze jednę Cenę, którą chcieliśmy późniéj wymienić, gdyż absolutnie w dział nasz nie wchodzi; zapomniéć o niej jednak nie podobna, bo nadto jest piękna. Jest to Cena '' Solianiego '', ucznia Fra Bartolomea ; a że bozki Frate nieraz tam pęzel umoczył, już więc dla tego samego godna uwagi. Przedstawia ona legendę z wieków średnich następnéj treści: W klasztorze pewnego dnia nie było już co jeść; przeor jednak, pełny wiary, kazał stół nakryć jak zawsze, i z mnichami przy nim zasiadłszy, pomodlił się, a wtem aniołowie z półmiskawi, ciężkiemi żywnością, stanęli wśród nich i usłngiwali im. Pomysł ten, który tak lubił Murillo (Kuchnia św. Franciszka w Luwrze), oddany jest z naiwnością i zachwytem, który czuć musiał sam malarz. Zrywający się przełożony i inni mnisi, z podniesionemi rękami, dwóch aniołów o wielkich skrzydłach i cudnych profilach, z misami w środku stołu stojących, stalle, w których mnisi zasiedli, koloryt, Fra Bartolomea przypominający, sprawiają, że ten natchniony obraz na zawsze zostaje pieszczotą pamięci... Niestety, pod wpływem czasu i wilgoci ucierpiał tyle, że nie można mieć dobrego pojęcia o jego dawnem wyglądaniu. Andrea del Sarto, ten wielki kolorysta i płodny kompozytor, najświetniej przedstawiony jest we Florencyi, że tu wspomnę tylko Vergine al trono w Trybunie W Madrycie i w galeryi '' Portalese '' portret Lukrecyi deI Fede, godny „Mony Lizy” Leonarda.. Cena jego 1488-1530., którą jednę tylko śmiano porównać z Ceną Leonarda, mieści się we Florencyi, w klasztorze San Salvi ( fuori le porta San Croce ). Niepodobna bez uniesienia spojrzeć na to bogactwo motywów i kolorów. Łuk, jak w logiach, zamyka sklepienie dużego przybytku; – wpływ i Rafaela, i Leonarda znać w tym obrazie. Światło trzema oknami, w których widać dwie męzkie postacie, spływa z góry obfitym strumieniem, pada silnie i oświeca dolną ścianę, na której tle Chrystus i apostołowie za stołem wzdłuż stojącym. Rysy ich przeważnie piękne, draperye, życie, barwa nadewszystko, pewną klassyczną pięknością nacechowały to arcydzieło. Chrystus w ożywionej rozmowie ze św. Janem, inaczéj, niż zwykle, pojętym, i św. Pawłem. Św. Jan i Paweł w szatach jasnych, odblask silny od reszty stanowiących. Judasz sięga do misy – powstał on, jakby w chwili zdziwienia. Ten Judasz jednak – prześliczny! profil jego, szaty, klassyczna głowa, robią go najpiękniejszym. Jakże on być może Judaszem? Wolimy przypuścić, że to inny apostół, z czem jednak wysunięcie ręki parallelicznie z ręką Chrystusową zdaje się nie zgadzać. Przypomina on téż abusiów rzymskich, pełnych elegancyi, i włoskich ówczesnych dyplomatów o uśmiechach Borgiów i Malatestów. Wzrok, olśniony krasą tego obrazu, mniej mile wita Cenę jego ucznia, Franciabigio, w kościele S. Giovanni di Calza, Ufficii, równie jak Medyolańskie Muzeum Brera, mają. jeszcze po jednej Cenie w Emaus Bonifacia. W kolorycie jest on zawsze nieporównanym, jedynym. Wśród kilku osób – Jezus za stołem, ze spokojem i majestatem zmartwychwstania. Bogactwo barw, przy zwykłéj prostocie i spokoju figur, nadaje coś rozrzewniającego temu obrazowi. Obok Tycyana, Bonifacio 1491-1558. pozostanie pierwszym kolorystą wśród Wenecyan. Z kolei udamy się w wędrówce naszéj do Wenecyi. Ta ostatnia, szczycąca się patronatem takich imion, jak Tycyan, Tintoretto, Sansovino, Palmy i Bellinowie, nie jest uboższą od Florencyi w przedmiot Wieczerzy Pańskiej, któréj poszukujemy; owszem, te dwa, w ten rodzaj obrazów uposażone miasta, współzawodniczą o lepsze. Moretto da Brescia (Bonvicino) przedstawia się najświetniéj w „Cenie w Emaus” w kościele della Pietà. Czas Moretta – to schyłek XVI wieku. Jakkolwiek nie miał on sposobności korzystania z wielkich wzorów i jest w połowie autodydaktą, bo po krótkiéj szkole w Pawii, u malarza Sachi, znalazł się w Rzymie, gdzie sobie najświetniejsze warunki swéj sztuki, nie naśladując mistrzów rzymskich, przyswoił. Jest to dowodem, że autodydaktyzm, tak krwawo walczący, jeżeli raz zwycięży. przechodzi wszystkie inne zwycięztwa i wzbudza cześć największą. Wszak podobnie bolesną koleją przeszedł Tintoretto i tylu innych. Nie każdemu było przeznaczonem znaléźć swego Cimabuego, jak Giotto, gdy dzieckiem, pasąc kozy, rysował je na piasku, – i nie każdemu dany taki duch opiekuńczy śród złych duchów życia. jak Rafaelowi, co się rodził synem Jovanniego Santi – malarza, a siostrzeńcem Bramantego. Temu od kolebki wszystko nie tylko było niewrogie, ale pomocne i sprzyjające. Tém większa cześć należy się tym, co sami przez się stanęli; bo, jeśli pierwsi z pomocą i „protekcyą” ludzką dali świadectwo o swym talencie, to wybicie się drugich na szczyt nieśmiertelności o własnej sile, mimo przeszkód i zawiści mistrzów, świadczy o nadludzkiej potędze i o geniuszu wszechmocnym w człowieku! Co do Moretta, głównie w kościołach Brescii szukać go potrzeba i w muzeum Breza w Mediolanie, by nabrać pojęcia o jego duchowej głębi i uczuciu nieprzebraném, owianém tęskną melancholią, jak księżyc chmurami... Tylko we Włoszech (bo w Grecyi pozostały ledwo wspomnienia) napotykają się takie mieściny, jak Brescia, gniazdo Moretta, z najpiękniejszemi śladami kwiatu odrodzenia w architekturze; jak Urbino, gniazdo Rafaela, pełne innych pamiątek; jak niezapomniana, gdy się ją pozna, Vicenza, to palladyum wielkiego Palladia, najharmoniniejszego z architektorów świata, niby w muzykę sfer platonicznych w formach swych, jak nikt przed nim, ni po nim, zasłuchanego. Cena Moretta u Faryzeusza, o któréj mowa, jest zewnętrznie jednym z najskromniejszych, prawie niepozornym obrazem, koło którego przejdzie niejeden, zanim mu nie powiedzą, że to Moretto. Żadnéj tu niéma sceneryi, najmniejszego pościgu za effektem; – bozki, cudowny, pełny życia i smutku wyraz, spotęgowany kolorytem, stojącym dzielnie przy Tycyanie i Bonifaciu, jest potęgą tego arcydzieła. Godzimy się tu chętnie z sądami niemieckiemi o tym najmiłościwszym z obrazów weneckich, a „Wieczerzy Pańskich” Benjaminie. Postać Chrystusa jest tu wszystkiém – inne nikną, są prawie zbytecznemi. Jezus ze schyloną głową, w jakimś smutku bezbrzeżnym, o twarzy anielsko pięknej, z włosami długiemi, oczyma i rzęsami spuszczonemi prześlicznie i pochylonej głowie, z uśmiechem, nędzę świata opłakującym, wskazuje przypadłą do stóp Jego Maryą Magdalenę, któréj tylko piękna schylona głowa i plecy widne są na obrazie. Jest to jeden z tych cudów w sztuce, które trzeba ujrzeć, by je poczuć, Fotografia firmy Naya w Wenecyi (mogąca współzawodniczyć z Braunem w Dornachu) uczyniła tu wszystko, co fotografia dać może (ryciny tego obrazu nie znamy), Chwyciła nawet siłę kolorytu i światłocieni. U małego stołu, na tle bogatej, kolumnami w spartej ściany, siedzi naprzeciw Chrystusa gruby Faryzeusz, ze stojącym za sobą młodzieńcem, w nieodstępnym turbanie, będącym smutnem świadectwem o ówczesnej słabości dla Turków, za którą. tak srodze pokutowała Dalmacya, pod jarzmem weneckiem jęcząca, oraz Partenon pod bombami Moroziniego. W środku stołu figura najrealistyczniejsza – gruby kucharz, który postawił na misie upieczoną kokosz, po flamandzku oddaną, i stanął, wsparty oburącz zakasanemi żylastemi ramiony na stole, i patrzy z półgłupiém wejrzeniem na niejedzącego gościa. Ta postać, z razu tak wstrętna, logiczne ma tu znaczenie, uwydatniające, jak materya pogląd a zwykle na ideał ducha – cynizm – w sprzeczności z ofiarą. Głowa Chrystusa nie ma żadnéj podobnéj sobie! Podnieśliśmy i uwydatniliśmy ten obraz, mało znany, nad inne, bo nie blaskiem zewnętrznym, ale siłą ducha i kolorytem, którym rozkoszuje oko, się odznacza. Jeżeli innych nie można nie podziwiać, w tym nie można się nie zakochać! Marco Marciale, uczeń Bellina, ma Cenę w '' Belle Arti '', tym przeważnie weneckim zbiorze. Jest, to Cena w Emaus, z pięciu osób złożona, z cechą przeważnie szkoły Bellina, o pięknym ciemnym kolorycie, który raczej śniadym chcielibyśmy nazwać. Chrystus za stołem, chleb błogosławiący, nieco sztywny, a otoczony czterema postaciami grubemi, tak brzydkiemi, i prawie brutalnie obcemi téj chwili, że trudno prawie pojąć, zkąd artyści podobnych wzorów dobierają. Są tu słabe strony Bellina. podniesione nieomal do ostateczności. Podobają jednak w tych ostatecznościach Wenecyanie Odrodzenia, lubiący smaczny kąsek na złotym talerzu. Omyliłby się, ktoby ich ostentacyą religijnych obrazów wziął z całą pompą. kolorytu za prawdziwe nabożeństwo. Zdaje nam się, że to było malarstwo dla malarstwa – świetne, potężne i nauczające, ale z tego świata władzą doczesną, i znać, że Vecellio rad biesiadował u Arretina... Podobnie Carpaccio, współuczeń i współzawodnik Morretta, jednę Cenę, ale nieco podnioślejszą na duchu, zostawił. Przejdziemy w Belle Arti do ostatniego pokoju, gdzie się znajduje Cena w Emaus wielkiego '' Bellina ''. Cena ta, uderzająca kolorytem świetnym, z realizmem traktowana, bez pięknych rysów, uderza tylko potęgą prawdy i barwą wenecką, która wszystko pochłania, a pochłaniając – zwycięża. Dwom poprzednim malarzom służyła ona za wzór, ale żaden z nich nie wzniósł się do jej wysokości, – ni Carpacio, ni Marciale. Chrystus wśród czterech męzkich typów, za stołem siedzący, chleb błogosławi, – wśród innych twarzy niepięknych. Głowa Mistrza uderza promienistą prawie wspaniałością, z jaką tylko Chrystusa marzyć można – '' Salvator mundi! '' – obok jeden mąż lat średnich, w nieodstępnym turbanie, drugi sędziwy, z ręką na piersi złożoną, z wyrazem świadczącym o wielkiem przejęciu się tą sceną, dwaj inni wiekiem i wyrazem im odpowiadają. Mająż to być uczniowie w Emaus? czy znajomi i współcześni artysty? Anachronizmy Wenecyan przechodzą wszelkie anachronizmy. Nie wyłączając Veronesa, ni Tycyana, postacie biblijne mają szaty i zacięcie renaissansowe, a trzej królowie w pancerzach, z ostrogami i pompą. Sforziów i Medyceuezów radzi się przedstawiają. Tintoretto, mistrz, którego sądziliśmy, że świat niedosyć dotąd ocenił, jeden z najpotężniejszych twórców genialnych, który, mimo nieprzebranéj płodności i szybkiego wykonywania, nigdy prawie nie dał osłabnąć swemu piorunującemu pęzlowi, mistrz to, któremu w młodości zawistny, lękający się siły jego, Tycyan (co plamę w życiu tego ostatniego niezmazaną zostawiło), odmówił przyjęcia do pracowni, do której przyszedł po naukę. Tycyan, po przejrzeniu prac jego pierwszych, osądził chytrze, choć nieomylnie, że nie ma talentu, i radził mu próbować innego zawodu. Cios ten, pod którym nie złamał się jednak geniusz niewyczerpanego Tintoretta, był mu tylko bodźcem do chwały, bo zamiast popaść, jak inni uczniowie, w wiekuiste naśladowanie Tycyana aż do jego wad i maniery, poszedł własną drogą, i siły swe wytężył, by zdobyć koloryt Leonarda, a rysunek Michała Anioła. Wielkość Tintoretta na całym świecie zostawiła ślady; – największy pomnik jego chwały to Scuola San Roco w Wenecyi; a szczyt jego pracowitej twórczości '' „Cud św. Marka” '', ten unikat w śmiałości formy w barwę odzianéj, – mamy odwagę cywilną wyznać, że po ochłonięciu z pierwszych olśniewających wrażeń, po wgłębieniu się w rzecz, więcéj na nas" sprawił wrażenia, niż naprzeciw stojąca sławna i olśniewająca Assunta z swoją głową klassyczną. Ale, nie oddalając się od przedmiotu, wracamy do Ceny Tintoretta. Jest to uczta godowa w Kanie Galilejskiéj, w kościele weneckim '' Santa Maria Salute ''. Jest ona równie okazem jego bohaterstwa w malowaniu: rzutkości niesłychanej ducha. Czy '' Robusti '' chciał tu współzawodniczyć z Veronezem, który tak lubił ten przedmiot traktować? nie wiemy Druga Cena Tintoretta w kościele S. Tomaso w Wenecyi jest o wiele słabszą. O pierwszéj zaś, uniwersalnéj, Buckhardt zdaje się nie wiedzieć.; ale współzawodniczył godnie i po swojemu. Śmiałość perspektywiczna w przedłużeniu niezmierném stołu biesiadnego, stojącego nie wszerz, ale wzdłuż do widza, i oddalającego się w nieskończoność z biesiadnikami, którzy, malejąc, nie tracą na wyrazie, i główna figura – Chrystus, (a obok Madonna), na ostatni plan odsunięty, (jak wielki Tintoretto często bywał w malarstwie), będący jednak pierwszą figurą obrazu, i mający wyraz, znaczeniu swemu właściwy: równa się to fugatom nieskończonym w muzyce, po których pierwszy motyw, jako myśl główna, tem silniej powraca. Trzeba wirtuoza i śmiałka, jak Tintoretto, by linie światła, w nieskończoność przedłużone, nie zbladły, i kilkaset figur, ożywionych rozmową, a różnych od siebie, nie zmalało w logicznem następstwie aż do minimum. Twarze przeważnie piękne, rozweselone; w rozmowie przebija zdziwienie nad dokonanym cudem. Niewiasty weneckie, rycerze i starcy poważne, siwobrode. Wyrazy ich, w miarę oddalenia, w crescendo uwydatniają się aż do siedzącego w końcu stołu Chrystusa. On sam nieco, wobec tej chwili życia, za stary; Madonna, której prześliczny profil starożytną Psychę zda się przypominać – za młoda. Krzątanie się, służebnych, ruch, ożywienie, pełnią życia biją z tego obrazu – wszystko to charakteryzuje siłę i nie wygasający ogień Tintoretta, równie silnego jasnemi tłami kolorytu, jak potężnego w rysunku i niewyczerpanych pomysłach. W literaturze, i to w naszej, mamy typ wzniosły, który, tak co do twórczości płodnej, jak i co do genialnej, wybitnej, własnej charakterystyki, porównalibyśmy do Tintoretta w malarstwie – to Kraszewski. Nie wątpimy, że wielu zgodzi się na to. Przystępujemy do '' Veroneza ''. Arcymistrz świetnej barwy i zewnętrznéj, opisowej potęgi, który może byłby się złamał nieraz w trudnych Tintoretta zapasach z życiem i sztuką, lubował się w tym ostentacyjnym przedmiocie, gdzie jego chwała Salomonowa z całym blaskiem ma pole się uwydatnić. Sławna biesiada '' Levi '' w '' Belle arti '' (z innemi waryantami w témże muzeum); jeszcze wspanialsza uczta, tej pokrewna, w Dreznie; wreszcie najwspanialsza i wielka rozmiarami, ilością. typów i przyborów przepychem, w Paryżu, w Luwrze; i jeszcze inna, a różna zupełnie, znowu Wieczerza ostatnia, za wielkim ołtarzem w Santa Croce, w Wenecyi: to wielka spuścizna Weroneza na tém polu. ' Przypisek Redakcyi. ' Niektórzy z czytelników naszych zapytywali nas o szczegóły, odnoszące się do autora „Szkiców Artystycznych” ; oświadczamy więc im, że jest to ten sam Władysław hr. Tarnowski, którego portret i życiorys znajduje się w Nr. 630 „Kłosów” (r. 1877), a w Nr. 676 (r. 1878) wiadomość o jego zgonie, zaszłym na okręcie City ot Tokio, podczas podróży z Azyi do Ameryki. Znanym on był jako znakomity artysta-muzyk kompozytor, znawca i miłośnik wielki malarstwa, jako poeta, wyższym obdarzony talentem, pisujący pod peudonimem Ernesta Buławy, oraz jako niestrudzony podróżnik, który zwiedził i opisał Włochy, Kair, Teby, Balbek, Damaszek, a w rękopiśmie pozostawił wspomnienie z ostatniej swej wędrówki po Indyach, Chinach i Japonii. Uczta '' Levi w Belle arti '' jest istotnym zbytkiem malarstwa i wybuchem fantazyi, która tu z przepychem wulkanicznym rozrzuciła swe skarby! Popularność tego obrazu ułatwia nasze zadanie. W licznych odwzorowaniach na rycinach i fotografiach Podziwiany jest powszechnie ten szerszych rozmiarów obraz, wyglądający jak fresk, bo w ścianę wprawiony, ujęty w trzy łuki architektoniczne, na dwu korynckich filarach wsparte. Biesiadnicy w trzech, równie pięknie wymotywowanych gruppach, do połowy przesłonięci kamienną balustradą, schodzącą dwoma rzędami stopni ku dołowi; w środku, na wyniesieniu, u stołu bogato nakrytego, gruppa główna z Chrystusem, między panną młodą a ojcem jej podobno i najbliższymi; dwie inne gruppy, stojące, siedzące, albo leżące, oddychają niemal życiem i świetnością po dwóch stronach pierwszéj. Na pierwszym planie wspaniała typem i ruchem postać gospodarza, wołającego, o wino, którego zabrakło, – to sam Veronez; lubił się on tak przedstawiać. W drezdeńskim obrazie téj uczty można go widziéć śród kilku muzyków, grającego na wiolonczelli; w paryzkim zaś – kosztującego wino z niedowierzającem zdumieniem człowieka lubiącego użycie; same rysy świadczą o tém. Świat odrodzenia, słoneczny i rozigrany, od Greków o tyle tylko tu różny – że chrześciański. Szaty kwieciste, złote barwy włosów, klejnotów, roztruchanów, świetność typów kawalerskich i niewieścich, są porywające. W głębi – profil Chrystusa, pięknie ożywiony, wśród niewiasty młodej, starca i stojącej za nimi postaci. Inaczej w paryzkiej biesiadzie. Tam Chrystus między swą matką a panną młodą, przy długim stole, ożywionym muzykantami, typami i kolorytem jeszcze większej świetności, zwłaszcza barw błękitnych i litych Celują niemi zwłaszcza Trzej Królowie Veroneza w Dreznie – ich lite kapy, oraz cudowny wyraz Maryi z Dzieciątkiem, ku nim pochylonéj., ale niéma tego nieba, które uśmiecha się bozko nad tem wszystkićm w obrazie godów weneckich. Jest podobno uczta Veroneza, lecz mniejsza, w Brerze Medyolańskiéj i w Turynie. Ostatniéj nie widzieliśmy, nie znając Turynu. Veronez może najpierwszym mistrzem uczt pozostanie, ale przepełnia raczej podziwem i radością z piękna, niż zachwytem. Wyłączyliśmy z tego Ucztę u Faryzeusza, znajdującą się w Dreznie; tam i postać Magdaleny u nóg Zbawiciela, i On sam, i całość obrazu jest równie zachwycająca swą powagą religijną, jak kolorytem i gruppowaniem, które, zwłaszcza w Wenecyi, tak radzi przejmują malarze. Dość tu wspomniéć Catarinę Cornaro Makarta. Belle arti Cena Veroneza, w Santa Croce za ołtarzem, jest równie wspaniałém dziełem; głowa Chrystusa w niej jest ideałem spokojnej powagi, – św. Jana-piękności idealnéj; – koloryt i ożywienie w nim współzawodniczą. szczycą się jeszcze jedną większych rozmiarów Ucztą u Faryzeusza, '' Le Bruna ''. Jest on podobny do współczesnych sobie poetów w perukach, illustrujący Ludwika XIV Nie tylko w rodzinie Daryusza (Luwrze), ale i w obrazach ukrzyżowania., jak Vernet Napoleona, ale z wielką od ostatniego niższością. Szczęśliwy uczeń Poussina, kreatura wielkiego Kolberta, wiele ważąca na dworze pudrowanym, nie mógł nie uledz powszechnéj deklamacyjnej manierze. Obraz jednak uczty weneckiéj jest jednym z najszczęśliwszych, tak co do wdzięcznego układu, jak i sposobu malowania. Przypomnijmy sobie ucztę florencką Poussina, a odnajdziemy podobne cnoty i wady wobrazie. Cała mis-en-scène jest tu niezmiernie wspaniała. Portyk o jońskich kolumnach, nad głowami biesiadników, w powietrzu, od gorąca, duża zasłona rozprzestrzeniona, sama siebie i ich dziwnie uwydatnia. Przy krągłym stole tłum biesiadny, na przodzie w krześle siedzący wspaniale Chrystus; '' długolokim '', profilem odwrócił się On do klęczącéj za sobą Magdaleny, równie jak u Poussina wzniośle pojętéj, zgniecionéj prawie pod brzemieniem żalu i upokorzenia. Ręce jéj splecione modlitewnie, w konwulsyjném prawie ściśnieniu. Ta zbolała i spłakana postać, ze swoim śnieżnym rękawem, na ciemnej szacie błyskającym, należy do niepospolitych kreacyi, jakie spotykamy w utworach Brunów, Poussinów i Lesuerów. Chrystus zaś nad głową klęczącéj wyciąga rękę, jakby nad zburzonemi falami morza namiętnego, które ucisza. Ta ręka, w prostéj linii wyciągnięta, jest pełna siły i majestatu. Akcya, o włos dalej posunięta, byłaby affektacyą francuzką, tak zaś ustrzegła się maniery. Obok Chrystusa piękny Jan św., Pylades téj sceny, i jeden gruby Faryzeusz, uśmiechający się szydersko, (a znać po nim, że mu dobrze na świecie), podnoszą ten obraz, który, znajdując się, zwłaszcza co do kolorytu, w niewygodném Wenecyan sąsiedztwie, niemniej pozostanie znakomitym. Jest jeszcze w kościele weneckim, S. Angelo Rafaele, Cena większych rozmiarów, z pięknemi głowami apostołów i przejęciem momentu uroczystego. Nie mogą się dotąd zgodzić na jéj malarza, zdaje się jednego z uczniów Bonifacia. Również kościół S. Mater Domini posiada Cenę, którą dla kolorytu, choć nie dla wyrazu odpowiedniego, przypisują Palmie Vecchio Burckhardt.. Inne części Włoch mniéj obfitują w ten wielki moment z nastręczającém się nieprzebraném bogactwem motywów. Sienna, ta ojczyzna nieprzewyższonego w wyrazie swoich motywów Sodomy, niezawistnego współzawodnika Rafaela. co tuż przy nim godnie staje Ich wspólne freski w Rzymie w pał. Borgheze: Wesele Alexandra W. z Rozaną., posiada dwie Ceny: jednę mniéj charakterystyczną, choć niepospolitą, p. Scarcellina, w swem arcybogatem Muzeum, drugą w katedrze, pod chórem, mistrza Signorellego (1500), jednego z największych i niespracowanych twórców włoskiéj szkoły. Cena ta tem mianowicie wyróżnia się, że stół usunięto, a Chrystus wśród uczniów, z głębi obrazu wychodząc, objawia swe słowo. Neapol ma jednę Cenę w '' Muzeo Nationale '', przez Fra Penni, i drugą p. '' Christoforo Storer ''; – obie drugorzędne. W przedmiocie tym najłatwiéj popada się w wymalowanie osób siedzących przy stole. Pinakoteka Bolońska, szczęśliwa swą ''Św. Cecylią Rafaela, i Pietą Guida, posiada dobrą kopią Ceny z Ag. Caracci i drugą p. Giorgio Vasari, tém piękną, że w niej papież Grzegorz Wielki poznaje Chrystusa wśród ubogich, których gości. Zdziwienie i zachwyt dobrze oddane w tym obrazie, który zresztą przypomina, że łatwiej pisać o malarstwie i krytykować, niż tworzyć samemu doskonałości. Czuć w dziełach Vasarego, przy jego rutynie, nadużycie płodności często kosztem przedmiotu, równie jak u L. Giordano, (fa presto). Urbino, ta mieścina wdzięczna, a groźna, jak orle gniazdo na skałach cudnie rzucona, (do któréj wjechałem raz wiosną już, bo w Kwietniu, dyliżansem, ciągniętym wśród śniegów przez cztery woły), gród ten mały, choćby i nie był gniazdem Rafaela, choćby jego muzeum, zbogacone łupem kilku kościołów, nie posiadało ciekawych obrazów z różnych szkół starych, zwłaszcza Mantenii, choćby wreszcie przez obrazy ojca Rafaela, Giovanni Sanzio, wspólnie z synem malowane, nie świadczyło o rozwoju ostatniego, byłoby zawsze nieskończenie urocze i ciekawe swemi wspomnieniami historycznemi, położeniem, zamkiem dziwnie charakterystycznym i pamięcią osób, które się w niem w kolei czasów luzowały Familia Rovere, tak wybitna i piękna, z któréj wyszedł papież Juliusz II, kardynał Bibiena, Bembo i mnóztwo innych. . Osobny to rozdział w dziejach Włoch i w dziejach sztuki, jeden z najpiękniejszych. Muzeum urbinackie posiada Cenę Tycyana. Należy ona podobno, równie jak Transfiguracya w Veronie, do „prima maniera” Tycyana; piękny w niéj wyraz Chrystusa i kontrast Judasza, czerwono odzianego, – przy nim pies, i daleki krajobraz w perspektywie, – ale mniej ruchu i życia, niż w innych. W galeryi rzymskiej Borgheze, tym imponującym arcydziełami przybytku Złożenie Chrystusa do grobu – Rafaela, Św. Magdalena – A. del Sarto, Dwie miłości – Tycyana, i Skromność a Próżność – Leonarda da Vinci., spotykamy Cenę '' Andrea Schiavone , niknącą w natłoku przedmiotów ważniejszych, a co dziwna, że galerya Watykanu z samych religijnych obrazów (prócz jednego Caravaggia Gry w karty) złożona, ani jednej Wieczerzy Pańskiej nie posiada – zastępuje to godnie '' Kommunia św. Hieronima '', Dominikina; trzecia znajduje się W sali arcydzieł przy Transfiguracyi i Madonnie z Foligno. Natomiast loggie Rafaela posiadają klejnot wśród Wieczerzy: to jego '' Cenacolo ''! obraz, zamykający szereg 52 scen religijnych, potężnie pojęty i malowany starannie. Niewątpliwie Rafael, zrobiwszy pierwszy i najmajestatyczniejszy potęgą Ten Ojciec Przedwieczny, rozchylający siłą ducha cienie chaosu, jest najwyższym tryumfem myśli ludzkiej, i nie ma równego sobie, chyba w Stworzeniu Adama Michała Anioła. fresk Rozdzielenia światła od ciemności (którym byłby się szczycił Michał Anioł, – miał więc czego zazdrościć!) zrobił i ostatni pełny wdzięku, sobie tylko właściwego. Miał Rafael własną ręką ozdobić i inne części loggiów, jak: Stworzenie Ewy, Wygnanie, Rolnictwo, Jakób z Rachelą u studni, Józef snów tłómaczem; często wpada się na to przypuszczenie. Inne jego pomysły w loggiach wykonali uczniowie: G. Romano, Penni, Pelegrino da Bologna, Pierin dal Vaga i Colle; również obiecujący Ingegno, którego pomoc musiała być krótką, bo ociemniał, z wieczną może szkodą dla sztuki, w 18 czy 20 roku życia. Ornamentyka loggiów przeważnie Giovanniego da Udine jest dziełem. Cenacolo Rafaela, choć skromnych rozmiarów i mniej pozorne, ma jednak sobie miejsce zapewnione przy Leonardzie i Morecie (ich Cenach). Sama cecha zewnętrzna świadczy tu o Rafaelu. Wiadomo, że był architektem, przez jakiś czas nawet przewodniczył budowie Kościoła Św. Piotra, a przejąwszy tradycye wielkiego Bramantego, zostawił kilka pałaców swéj budowy w Rzymie. Lubi też, gdzie tylko można, kokietować swoją architekturą i czyni to prześlicznie; – ta architektura, równie harmonijna i śmiejąca, jak jego boskie motywa, czy to gmach szkoły ateńskiéj, czy '' Stanza d'Eliodoro '', czy samo więzienie Mamertyńskie, tak piękne, że go żal opuścić, chyba z Aniołem... Architektura Był Rafael i rzeźbiarzem. Gruppa dziecka niesionego przez delfina (w Londynie) i Jonasz w S. Maria del Popolo w Rzymie świadczą o tem. w Cenacolo (które jeszcze nosi cechę Giotesków w ugruppowaniu osób i stołu), jest idealną pięknością w swéj całości! Na dziesięciu kwadratowych filarach, których ornamentyki leciuchnéj nie zaparłaby się nawet '' Libreria '' Sansovina ni Bazylika Palladia, w łuku w górze wzniesionym, i na pozór otwartym, mieści się niby fresk w komnacie, choć to tak przewiewne i idealne, że Rafael chyba nie fresk, tylko wizyą symboliczną zamarzył. Fresk ten u góry biesiadnej komnaty przedstawia Górę Oliwną. Trzej uczniowie śpią w najlepsze w cieniu drzewek Pernginoskich, o złotawych listkach; Chrystus klęczy w modlitwie, Anioł zaś zlatując z obłoków, kielich posilny przynosi... Duża stell drewniana, obyczajem XVI wieku rzeźbiona misternie i dwoma korynckiemi kapitelami przepysznie zawarta po dwóch końcach, mieści Chrystusa wśród dwunastu Apostołów. Twarze ich smutkiem wymownym przejęte; siedmiu siedzi przy Mistrzu, po dwóch siadło na zagięciach stołu; św. Jan, jak u Giotta, złożył prześliczną głowę na pierś Chrystusa, którego jedna ręka na nim spoczęła, gdy drugą błogosławi. Typ Jezusa i dwóch apostołów, mianowicie nalewającego wino, na wskróś Peruginoski. Piękna także postać – bo Rafael na brzydkie zdobyć się nie umiał – jedyną brzydką jest opętany; ten musiał być potworny Patrz illustracye Szekspira Kaulbacha, jak bez skrupułu ten typ powtórzył się w postaci Kalibana. - stanowi tu Judasz. Sam, jak u Giotta, naprzeciw innych siedzący, z jedną ręką na stole, w drugiej zaś konwulsyjnie ściska worek ze srebrnikami; ale w twarzy jego, odwróconéj od biesiadników, żal i walka wewnętrzna – cóś okropnego w nim dziać się musi. Święci: Piotr, Paweł, Andrzej, stanowią typy o pięknych wyrazach; ręce ich podniesione, czy na piersi złożone, długie brody, szaty, zwłaszcza pod stołem, pięknie się draperują. Miękkość i rzewne uczucie, w całym obrazie rozlane, świadczą o tym okresie, kiedy Rafael, wyrastając z pod wpływu Perugina, który jeszcze widoczny, już przechodzi w drugą fazę, gdzie rozwinięta samodzielność ulega wrażeniom, wywartym nań przez Leonarda i Wielkiego Frate. Ciekawe pytanie, czy Cena Leonarda istniała już w kartonach, i czy Rafael, który takim zachwytem uniósł się na widok portretu Mony Lizy, znał Wieczerzę Medyolanńską? Zdaje się, że malowanie jéj po śmierci, zbyt wczesnej, Rafaela nastąpić musiało. Cenacolo jest godnym swego mistrza obrazem, choć nie dorówna jego arcydziełom, jak Transfiguracya, Złożenie do grobu, Madryckie Spasimo i Pescatora, Św. Cecylia i Wielka '' Disputa del Sacramento ''. Jest jeszcze w Cenacolo coś tak harmonijnego, co muzykalnie zdaje się odzywać w duszy widza; – mimowolnie słyszy się z odległości tych światów dolatujący chór dwunastu głosów, sola Chrystusa i ś. Jana, sopran Madonny i alt Magdaleny; – w fantazyi tworzy to oratoryum, którego muzyka z woni róż i blasku księżyca zda się przędzioną, i pojąć trudno, dla czego dotąd muzyka nie zdobyła się na Cenę w formie osobnego oratoryum? '' Liebesmahl der Apostel '', Wagnera, jest czemś zupełnie innem, i można (przy dobréj woli) znaleźć w niej, co kto chce... wszystko, prócz religijnego nastroju. Po-za Italią Cena o wiele mniéj jest uprawianą, przeważnie reprezentują ją Włosi po-za Włochami – jak Veronez, w Paryżu i w Dreznie – lub pod ich wpływem powstają niesamodzielne kreacye. Muzeum Bazylejskie, o którego znaczeniu po-za Niemcami mało kto ma pojęcie, prócz mnóztwu rysunków staroniemieckich mistrzów, dwóch Moralezów tak rzadkich po-za Hiszpanią W Dreznie piękny obraz Ecce homo. , mnóztwa Holbeinów (Erazm z Rotterdamu) i Dürerów, prócz, co główna, tak rzadkich czterech tablic z czterema świętymi Schlongauera, najidealniejszego ze staroniemieckich malarzy przy Dürerze, – ma téż jednę Cenę Holbeina, którego wielbiciel gorący, Woltmann, przyznaje mimowolnie, że jest, co do łagodności, przeważnie pierwiastkiem Leonarda przejęta, a miękkością swoją pokrewna '' Cenie Luiniego '' w tumie Lugano; Luini zaś – to córka jedynaczka Leonarda, tak do niego podobna, że często pomieniać ich można. Córką, nie synem, w malartwie zwiemy go właśnie dla téj niewieściéj (Lamartinoskiéj) miękkości, której można nie lubić w zasadzie, ale w Luinim niepokochać się nie można. Norymberga posiada Cenę drewnianą w ołtarzu (u S. Sebalda), pokrewną Stwoszowi, ale to nie pole dla rzeźby – świadkiem reliefy Ceny Leonarda. Jest téż w Fryburskiej, czarnéj wiekiem, pysznéj katedrze, Cena kamienna, naprzeciw ciała Chrystusa, z kamienia kutego, złożonego z krzyża; w piersiach jego jest mały otwór odmykany, w który wsuwają '' Sanctissimum '' na Wielki Tydzień. Stanowi to istotny Boży grób, który w nocnem oświetleniu czarnych gotyckich załomów jest jedynego wyrazu! W Dalmacyi katedra w Spalato ma płaskorzeźbę drewnianą Ceny, misternéj roboty. Dalmacya do dziś dnia, z pięknościami natury, morza, romańskich stylów najstarszych, gotyku i rzymskich pomników, wodospadów Kerka, jest prawie nieznana – czas, by raz została '' odkrytą ''... Są pewne części Ceny, osobno malowane z wielkim wyrazem: Drezdeński Chrystus z kielichem i wzniesionemi oczyma, p. Carlo Dolce; Jan św., na piersi Chrystusowej oparty, Ary Scheffera, jest jedną z najprzedniejszych piękności naszego wieku. Godne to autora Franceski Rimini i św. Moniki. Z nowszych, malarz Gué odznaczył się swą Ceną, ciemnemi tłami, a nadewszystko dziwnie, czy dziwacznie pojętym Judaszem, którego nie do uwierzenia chciał idealizować, i w apologii wykazać, że był tu racyonalista, co padł ofiarą (?) a nie przekupień, dość zacny jeszcze, by się powiesić! Wątpimy, czyby mu Iskaryot podziękował za tę apologią; odchodzi on w głąb’ ciemną obrazu z czarną chustą na głowie, z pod której błyskują, jak węgle żarzące się, oczy. Dante zapędził-by go podobno na swoje miejsce, zamiast dać mu odgrywać tak fałszywą rolę. Jeden z realistów szkoły Düsseldorfskiéj, Gebhardt, niepospolitym, choć jednostronnym talentem uposażony malarz, dał nam Cenę bardzo godną uwagi, bo pięknie wykonaną i różniącą się od wszystkich innych, a to właśnie trudność i zasługa na polu tak zużytem. Nie pomijamy jéj już dla tego, by nie przemilczać niesprawiedliwie tych, z którymi nie we wszystkiem się zgadzamy. Axiomat, często dziś używany, że ten mądry, kto naszego zdania – jest potwornym. Cena Gebhardta jest istną Ceną XIX wieku. Chrystus, przed którym kielich na stole, siedzi '' en face '', z twarzą marmurowo bladą, prześlicznie odbitą od zlewających się czarnych włosów i brody – draperye szat uroczo temu odpowiadają. Trzej uczniowie z poufałością (której zapewne tyle, co znajomości) poopierali się o jego ramiona W Szwabii i Frankonii do dziś dnia jeszcze, jak w wiekach średnich, wykonywają w teatrach ludowych sceny passyjne, oraz Cenę Chrystusa, z wielkim przepychem.. Artystycznie wzięta, ta gruppa jest prześliczna! i posągowo występuje z obrazu. Czterej inni drugą gruppę stanowią, stojąc przy sobie: jeden z nich ukrył twarz w dłonie, w głębokim żalu, cudnie wyrażonym, – (choć pozwolimy sobie zauważyć, że łatwiej okazać tym sposobem boleść zakrytą, niż uwydatnić ją na twarzy człowieka, jak to zwykli byli czynić mistrze, za dobrych starych czasów...) Jeden z uczniów, zapewne Jan św. w ślicznych, zlewających się draperyach, tyłem do widza siedzący, o twarzy ledwo dojrzanej, z długiemi włosami, na Magdalenę wyglądający, jest równie wielki tryumfem artysty w sposobie przedstawienia. Przypomina on nieco Dorégo postacie. Judasz kwapi się ku drzwiom na dictum, które usłyszał, i mimo, że go tam emigrującego widocznie dyabeł za żupan ułapi, ma coś okropnego przez wyniosłość w krogulczej twarzy, niby uśmiechniętéj ze złością zawistną, z wyrazem spanoszonych dygnitarzy. Przy wszelkich zaletach wyrazistości i gruppowania, na które patrzeć bardzo miło, jest tu przekleństwo modernizmu w motywach (oto dla czego o nie przedewszystkiém pytamy). Bóztwa brak zupełny: Chrystus zda się raczej naczelnikiem jakiéjś sekty, aniżeli zbawicielem ludzkości, jak Go pojmują wieki i ludy. Jest tu przeważna intelligencya i racyonaIizm wobec religii. Rozum powiada swoje non possumus, a natchnienie równie. Po cóż więc malarz wybrał przedmiot religijny, kiedy talent jego miał tyle innych? Ciekawe, jako typy racyonalne, są one do przeciwstawienia Peruginowskim ultrareligijnym, i jako takim, w skutek bezmyślnej adoracyi, wpadającym czasem w coś owczego. Gebhardt bywa blizkim Ary Szeffera w tonach swych świateł i tém nie wiedzieć czem, co się nie zawsze da zdefiniować; życzylibyśmy mu tylko wyrazu mistycznego idealnego Szeffera, który, choć siostrzeniec Renana, stoi w sztuce jak największa sprzeczność, jak kłam, zadany ateizmowi. By zrobić obraz religijny, nie dość nauczyć się rysować i malować, jak nie dość posiadać technikę, by grać i komponować w muzyce – jałmużną nie opatrzy się zgłodniałych, którym się chce pomódz, gdy się ma sam kruszec Ta piękna allegorya o kruszczu znajduje się w „Szkicach” znakomitych Maxa Müllera – o religiach. w ręku. Trzeba go z rdzy oczyścić, przetopić, wybić i dopiero rozdać. Rzecz to bardzo prosta, którą każdy zrozumie, ale nie każdy uczyni. O filozofii malarstwa zapewne marzą tacy malarze religijni, i gdyby Spinoza był malarzem, może byłby w ten sposób malował. Prócz kartonu Overbeka i jego Ceny, tą samą świętością początków życia niebieskiego na ziemi przejętej, jak wszystko, czego ten duch wzniosły, a dziś exotyczny, się dotknął, nie masz w Niemczech piękniejszej Ceny, prócz tej, która, jak tyle innych dzieł znamienitych, powstała zasługą wielkiego króla Ludwika I Bawarskiego w Monachium. Jest to wielka al fresco „Wieczerza” Hessa, w refektarzu Benedyktynów, która po niemiecku naśladuje Rzymską bazylikę św. Pawła, z dziwną wiernością (jak wreszcie całe Monachium), szanowny przybytek, będący arcydziełem, ale niestety, tylko naśladownictwa! jak '' Propilee '', '' Ruhmeshalle '' (logia florencka!?), Walhalla prześliczna i t. d. Fresk poważny Hessa, który ma zapewnione sobie miejsce w rocznikach sztuki... a jeszcze bardziej estetyki, prawie medyolańskich rozmiarów, uświetnia tak samo refektarz Benedyktynów. Gdyby z tą wspaniałą kreacyą łączył się równie świetny koloryt i trochę więcej siły w wyrazie, byłaby ona arcydziełem naszego wieku w Niemczech. Ta, głęboka pojęciem religijnem, gdzie jej braknie na sile, kompozycya, jest szczytem wśród twórczości Hessa, który równie jak Straudolf Mianowicie freski w odnowionej katedrze w Spirze. Zaledwie życie człowieka może starczyć, by zdziałać wszystko, co w Monachium zdziałał ten wielki król. Obejrzawszy to wszystko, odchodzi się z czcią bez granic dla niezrozumianego człowieka wśród niewdzięcznej trzody., wielki Kaulbach i Cornelius, godnie przy nich stojący Piloti, pełny oryginalności i polotu Rotmann (freski widoków greckich), Schnorr, rzeźbiarz Schwantaler i zawcześnie zgasły młody geniusz Szorna (potop), który może byłby wszystkich wyprzedził, gdyby nożyce zawistnej Parki nie były przecięły równie wcześnie jego żywota, jak genialnego Roetla Freski o Karolu Wielkim w Akwizgranie i inne., Grottgera i t. d. Mężowie powyżsi (z wyjątkiem dwóch ostatnich) są wspaniałemi, rozszerzającemi chwałę Niemiec wśród upadku sztuki we Włoszech postaciami, drzewami, które sadził i pielęgnował wielki Ludwik, „król z Bożej łaski”; a dziś w ich cieniu mieszkańcy Dawnego miasta o ołowianej atmosferze przyznają, że król, '' któremu tak haniebną odpłacili niewdzięcznością '', miał zasługę we wzniesieniu tych gmachów i tych ludzi, bo mnóztwo zwiedzających zapełnia hotele i akademie, więc zbogacają miasto... (słyszycie) Zaledwie życie człowieka może starczyć, by zdziałać wszystko, co w Monachium zdziałał ten wielki król. Obejrzawszy to wszystko, odchodzi się z czcią bez granic dla niezrozumianego człowieka – wśród niewdzięcznej trzody.. W Cenie Hessa sam Chrystus jest najwybitniejszą postacią. Na planie trzech krągłołukich drzwi, rozwartych w ścianie dużéj komnaty, długi stół, jak w Cenacolo Rafaela, w końcach zagięty. Chrystus, z giestem pełnym siły i przekazu do apostołów, co są nieco synami naszego wieku, jedną ręką podaje chleb, a drugą kielich: – „Jedzcie i pijcie, to jest ciało moje i krew moja”. Po twarzach, pięknych skupieniem i wyrazem raczej, niż rysami, powiał chwilowo chłód skeptyczny; apostołowie przejęci są jednak tą chwilą, mimo konfuzyi sumień. Św. Piotr nieco cofnięty, wzniósł rękę i zawahał się, czy ująć ten chleb sobie podany i trwoży się przed wzrokiem Mistrza – snadź nie zadługo zapieje kur Piłatowy. Św. Jan z miłością poddania się sięga po kielich. Śliczna głowa jego, dziewiczego wdzięku, stanowi sprzeczność z brodatą i wyrazistą głową św. Piotra. Mimo poddania, zda się pełna konfuzyi pytającéj. Na ś. Piotrze oparł się ś. Andrzej, czteréj inni zerwali się z siedzeń i piękną gruppę stanowią; z drugiej strony znów czterej pytająco ku sobie zwrócili oczy; Judasz sam jeden wstał, podobny Szylokowi Dawisona, cisnąc worek do piersi, zgięty, jakby się miał łamać; chcąc wyjść szybko, roztruchan nogą wywrócił – snadź gna go już biczem Eumenida sumienia. Szaty ich na ramionach i u stóp zestrajają się w harmonią, której każdy malarz mógłby pozazdrościć. Cena ta, bez wątpienia w naszym wieku najznakomitsza siłą swego mistrzowstwa, namaszczeniem, niżéj stoi od Overbeka; jest jednak dziełem potężnego talentu i owocem wielkich studyów, może więcej teoretycznych, niż praktycznych i to ją osłabia. Autor z kombinacyi estetycznych zdał się raczej wysnuć swój pomysł, niż z téj potęgi, co się na świat sama wydziera z piersi człowieka, nieproszona, twórcza, – jest, bo jest! Szkodzi jej i to, co jéj pomogło: autor, tworząc, musiał miéć we śnie i na jawie przed oczyma duszy Cenę Leonarda, choć jej nie naśladował, i ustrzegł się naśladownictwa, – może więcéj Ewangeliści Dürera – to przepotężne arcydzieło – mają tam dalekie dźwięki. Św. Szymon, jak posąg, z białą brodą, z tego obrazu wyjęty, sam jeden stanowił-by wybitne dzieło sztuki. Muzeum Berlińskie, niewielkie ilością, ale jakością bardzo ważne (a po-za malarstwem może jedyne swemi zbiorami) posiada Cenę Dürera, z idealizmem jemu właściwym pojętą, ale tylko w rycinie, drugą zaś w drzeworycie. Typy tego wieszcza malarstwa pozostaną na zawsze czemś wielkiem i wyłączném w sztuce. Belweder Wiedeński, którego ubóztwo odczuwa się po Włoszech (gdyby nie miał swoich Rubensów), posiada, obok mniéj znaczących i nieco apokryficznych, Cenę u Faryzeusza, p. Giorgione Castelfranco, z piękną Magdaleną, błagającą, by jéj Chrystus stóp swych umyć nie bronił. Wspaniała Drezdeńska galerya wspomnionemi Weronezami, Corregiami i dwiema Madonnami świata, posiada jeszcze kopią Ceny Tycyana w Emaus (217), inną od tej, co w Urbino, takąż ucztę malarza '' Sublejras '' i Kanę Galilejską '' Ambergera '', ucznia Holbeina, w któréj przeważać się zdaje dobry wpływ mistrza (1563). Wielki Louvre Paryzki szczyci się, obok Veroneza, Ceną Bassana (I. da Ponte). Jezus na lewo błogosławi naczynia, naprzeciw Madonna i młodzian, grający na gitarze, kilka służebnych, śliczne akcessorya. Korzystny wpływ Bellina co do grup i kolorytu. Również Cena Tintoretta (354), odznaczająca się zwłaszcza pięknością draperyi, przypomina waryant Ceny Weneckiéj, który pomijamy. '' Giorgio Wazari '', zasłużony biograf, a malarz zbyt płodny, w Cenie swéj tamże w pięknem półkolu umieścił Chrystusa w otoczeniu; przymioty techniczne górują jednak nad duchowemi. Jest téż bardzo staranna kopia Ceny Leonarda, (486) p. Jakóba Freya, mogąca, równie jak ta, co w Ambrogiano, być pouczającą dla tego, co nie zna oryginału, a dla znającego – przypomnieniem. Londyńskie Nationalmuzeum (Trafalgar Square) jakością, nie ilością przemożne, i szacunek wobec tego zamiłowania sztuki wzbudzające, żadnéj Wieczerzy Pańskiej nie posiada. Nie pozostaje nam, jak zwrócić się ku Hiszpanii, którą, parę lat temu, z nieustającym zapałem i rozkoszą przewędrowałem. Nie zapomina się łatwo tego kraju, przybranego cudami natury, łączącemi ziemię z morzem i słońcem prawie afrykańskiem, równie bogatego w arcydzieła malarstwa, – ojczyznę Velasquesów, Muryllów, Cespedesów, Alonzów Canów i Moralezów, gdzie obok ideałów Gotyku Burgos, Toledo, Sevilla, Avila, Vittoria, Miraflorez, Batalia. – ideał Maurytanizmu Albambra i Alkazar Sewilski. , obok wielkich wspomnień dziejowych – poetyczność pięknej rasy z naturą i sztuką łączą się, niezelżywemi więzy z kwiatów na wieki związane! Muzeum Madryckie, o którém słusznie mówi p. Viardot, że, po przewędrowaniu muzeów europejskich, okazuje się najbogatszem w świecie, mieści piękną Cenę Jezusa, jednego z Hiszpanów szkoły Rzymskiéj; Cena Tycyana w Eskuryalu, dzieło wielkie i świetne, nad którem lat siedm pracował – niestety, tak zniszczone, że prawie śladu jego przymiotów nie pozostało! Muzeum Madryckie posiada: 40 dzieł Tycyana, 10 Rafaela, 64 Velasquesa – z których 53 są arcydziełami, 40 Teniera, mnóztwo Goja i del Greca. Powstało ono szybko, równie jak hiszpańska potęga, która runęła. Z pałaców królewskich w Madrycie Granha, Prado, Zaruela, Aranhuez i Eskuryal, gdzie kilka obrazów spłonęło, a kilkadziesiąt pozostało, – widziałem tam piękne A. del Sarto i pyszne gobeliny, według obrazów Goi, we wszystkich pokojach rozwieszone Eskuryal, dziś służący za szkołę, zbudowany w kształcie Kraty Św. Wawrzyńća, dzieli się na mnóztwo małych dziedzińczyków o marmurowych fontannach, w dole pokryty freskami L. Giordano, pełen gwaru tysiąca dzieci i jaskółek, – przy nim ogród wspaniały, a widok na Sierry płonące. . Ponurość jednak i wspomnienia tego miejsca, pod którém gwiżdże dziś cyniczna lokomotywa, są przerażające! na widok jego nasuwają się nam podobne myśli, jak: „Średnich wieków mamucie, piramid rywalu, Jakiżeś ty okropmy, czarny Eskuryalu... i t. d.” Z czasem i kościoły madryckie oraz klasztory dostarczyły salom muzealnym wielką liczbę obrazów, które, na szczęście, tym sposobem ocalały. Kassacya klasztorów dostarczyła tych arcydzieł z taką szybkością, że chaos, powstały ztąd w Muzeum Madryckiém, utrudnia po niém wędrówkę. Nawet katalogu drukowanego wtedy nie było. Czy jest obecnie? to także nie wiadomo. Pod względem więc historyi malarstwa, jego szkół i rozwoju, '' Ufficii '' Florenckie i Louvre bez wątpienia stoją wyżéj. Karol III był tym, który wzniósł i zapełnił od razu Muzeum Madryckie, powstałe, co prawie wydaje się niepodobnem do uwierzenia, dopiéro w roku 1828! L’Anneau Rolland. (9) Ostatni był równie wielkim malarzem, jak rzeźbia. rzem. Ołtarz jego rzeźby przepysznej znajduje się w katedrze SewilskIej. Główny jednak klejnot w malarstwie hiszpańskiem, Cenę przedstawiający, to obraz w Kordubie wielkiego '' Cespedesa '', o którym tu powiemy słów kilka, bo po-za Hiszpanią jest on prawie nieznany, chyba kilku uczonym, lub entuzyastom podróżnym, co się aż tam zapędzają. Cespedes był jednym z tych uniwersalnych, łatwych, ogromy wydających geniuszów, jak Michał Anioł, Leonardo da Vinci, Cellini, lub Alonzo Ostatni był równie wielkim malarzem, jak rzeźbiarzem. Ołtarz jego rzeźby przepysznej znajduje się w katedrze Sewilskiéj. Cano, hiszpański malarz i rzeźbiarz. Był on poetą, malarzem, dziejopisem i wszechstronnym literatem, jednym, jak powiada jego biograf Viardot, z tych umysłów powszechnych, rozległych, wszelkiej wiedzy żądnych, których życie za krótkie, by mogli przejść wszystkich. Bo kiedy inni ludzie całe pasmo jego wysilają, by się zbliżyć do doskonałości w jednym kierunku, lub przedmiocie; oni, dopiąwszy jej nadludzką prawie energią, przenikającą niemal wszystko swem bystrém uzdolnieniem, przechodzą do innych, ponętnych sobie, by nowe na różnych polach pozostawić wzory; bo natura bogato ich uposażyła poczuciem, dając całemi garściami hojność twórczą, a – co sprzeczne i tragiczne – często odmawiając okoliczności, sprzyjających rozwojowi ducha i jego tworzeniu. Cespedes, urodzony w Kordubie 1556 r., będąc już artystycznie rozwiniętym przybył do Rzymu, gdy właśnie umarł Michał Anioł. Wśród jego uczniów przejął wielkie tradycye, w których już niebezpieczną przesadę nie popadł. Połączył się najściślejszą przyjaźnią z malarzem Zycheri. Pierwsze jego freski pozostały w Rzymie, w kościele Ara Celi, nad grobem księcia Aluzzo; późniéj w Trinita del Monte pracował z Danielem Volterrą, J. Romanem, Pierinem del Vaga i Pellegrinem z Bolonii. Życie Madonny i Prorocy u pilastrów są jego ręki. Raz, widząc piękny posąg Seneki z odbitą głową, w parę dni dorobił ją, a miała być tak piękną, że lud rzymski na jej widok wołał: vittoria a lo Spagnolo! Cespedes miał to uczynić głównie dla tego, że Seneka za dni Nerona pierwszy wsławił Kordubę, jego rodzinne miasto. Tam powróciwszy, a niekiedy przebywając i w Sevilli, gdzie miał swą posiadłość, żył czynnie, pisząc i malując naprzemian. Cena jego, godna stanąć przy najpierwszych, znajduje się w świątyni najcudniejszej w świecie! arcydziele sztuki arabskiej, sprofanowanem przez Karola V-go, który 400 kolumn marmurowych z niej wyrzuciwszy, w jej środku wzniósł katedrę gotycką; ta zaś, mimo swej wspaniałości, nie tylko się tam zmieściła, ale znikła prawie zupełnie wśród jéj olbrzymich i harmonijnych rozmiarów. Widziałem w niej odbywaną wielką processyą Bożego Ciała, z niesieniem sławnego '' custode '' '' Custode '' – rodzaj srebrnego tronu, na którym niosą monstrancyą w hiszpanii pod baldachinem, za nią dopiero celebrant postępuje przed tłumami., olśniewającego oczy swemi votami. Gdym ten meczet w Kordubie, z którym ani Alhambra, ani Alkazar Sewilski porównania co do poligonii nie wytrzyma, – ujrzał po raz pierwszy, przepełniony strumieniami słońca zachodzącego nad Gwadalkwiwirem, z tém światłem, co się gubiło wśród tysięcy kolumn powietrznych, po których lesie przeskakiwały łukami tęczowemi Maurytańskie podkowy, w nieskończoność powtórzone (jak światło wśród dwu źwierciadeł), uczucie podobne do szału mną owładnęło; bo nie wierzyłem własnemu oku, które się zgubiło w tych nieskończonościach marmurowo-pajęczych harmonii, niby echa pieśni, bez końca i końca rozlegającej się! O podobnem uczuciu zachwytu, tracącego świadomość siebie, mówi Chateaubriand w swéj podróży po Krecie, gdy się raz w jéj naturę, bujającą życiem milionów roślin, zagłębił. Cespedesa dwa główne dzieła są w Sewilli i Kordubie. Muzeum Madryckie nie posiada żadnego. Liczne obrazy Cespedesa, rozrzucone na więcej po klasztorach jezuickich, znikły wraz z niemi; – zdaje się, że z fałszywemi oznaczeniami przeszły do innych krajów. Jest to cios niepowetowany dla sztuki. Akademia San Fernando w Madrycie posiada jego Assuntę Madonny Pisma Cespedesa: 1) O perspektywie; 2) Studya nad Świątynią Jerozolimską; 3) O porządku korynckim w budownictwie; 4) Dzieło głośne (1604) – Paralella malarstwa i rzeźby starożytnych z nowoczesnemi, tém jedyne, że, pisane razem z Vazarim, inne sądy własne wydaje; – od Cimabuego do uczniów Bunarotta dochodzi; 5) Wielki poemat dydaktyczny la pintura, w którym obraz gruzów, jakiemi kolejno ziemia się okrywała: Babilonu, Egiptu, Troi, Aten, Rzymu, ma być jednym z najwspanialszych. . Kiedy malarz Zucheri był w Kordubie, a kapituła miejscowa zażądała od niego obrazu, miał on odrzec z oburzeniem: – Jak śmiecie od cudzoziemca żądać obrazu w mieście, gdzie żyje Cespedes! – W jednéj z kaplic katedry w Kordubie, gdzie i on sam pochowany, pozostała jego Cena. (Fotografią jéj, dobrze zdjętą, równie jak wielu innych arcydzieł szkoły hiszpańskiéj, można dziś dostać u p. Laurent w Paryżu: rue Richelieu). Cespedes obok Murylla i AlCano był najpotężniejszym kolorystą Hiszpanii; głowy zaś jego, jako typy, współzawodniczą z Velasquezem, który, jako portrecista, na co się wszyscy prawie zgadzają, nie miał równego sobie. W Cenie jego, powyżéj wspomnianéj, portyk o kolumnach odległych i perspektywa na wzgórze, o malowniczéj ruinie, stanowią tło obrazu; skromny stół mieści dokoła drużynę. Takiej Ceny, co do siły wyrazu i oryginalności, różniącej się od wszystkich innych, prawie zawsze podobnych do siebie, – wyznajemy otwarcie, nie widzieliśmy. Jest ona zachwycająca! Chrystus powstał od stołu, i, z wyrazem dającym świadectwo prawdzie, złożywszy rękę na piersi, drugą wzniósł białą hostyą i wymawia wyrazy: „ Oto ciało moje! ” Apostołowie téż powstawali; twarz każdego ma inny wyraz, jak każdy z nich inny charakter: ten uwielbienia, ów zdziwienia, inni osłupienia, lub niedowierzania. Święty Piotr rzucił się pierwszy na kolana, z ogniem sobie właściwym, z jakim później wytrwa aż do samego męczeństwa; ręce, ramiona całe wzniósł ku Mistrzowi z tą wiarą, co nie widziała, a uwierzy. Jeden tylko Judasz, który stanowi w tym obrazie zarazem kontrast wyborny, z sarkazmem na ustach, zwykłą miarą mierzy rzeczy niezwykłe – łokciem ziemi rzecz niebieską! dla niego cudu nie będzie – ima po-za sobą worek, który daleko go zaprowadzi. Między nim a ś. Piotrem stoi piękny roztruchan, który, gdy publiczność, (jakie to charakterystyczne!) pierwszy raz obraz ujrzawszy, nad pięknością jego wykonania wciąż się unosiła, niebaczna wielkich jego idei, – malarz zamazał go w goryczy, i dopiero o wiele późniéj, na usilną prośbę swych przyjaciół, napowrót odmalował. Cena Cespedesa, dla któréj choćby umyślnie raz jeszcze pragniemy wrócić do Hiszpanii, jest ta, od której, by zakończyć nasze szkice, przechodzimy do Ceny Leonarda da Vinci – wszystkich Cen królowéj! Wielka osobistość, uzdolnienie wszechstronne Był prócz tego muzykiem, zawołanym matematykiem, budował fortyfikacye i mosty olbrzymie; napisał także traktat o malarstwie., a dodajmy, z jego i ludzkości chlubą, charakter wzniosły i czysty, nieumiejący przy swej wielkości bywać małym, jak sam wielki Michał Anioł, nie mogący znieść Bramantego, zawistny Rafaelowi, przeciw któremu nasadzał Sebastyana del Piombo, i który wreszcie samego Leonarda, przybyłego do Florencyi, niegościnnie i niegodziwie od konkursu w restaurac-i frontonu S. Lorenzo wyłączył Dziwna Nemezis! Fronton Kartuzyi w Pawii Bramantego, dziś należy do arcydzieł świata.. Fronton ten, jak dla sromu, dotąd świeci nagą facyatą „mentre che il danno e la vergonia dura!” Sławny wiersz Michała Anioła pod posągiem jego Nocy. Dalecy jesteśmy od uwłaczania pamięci wielkiego Buonarotti, przyjaciela Savonaroli i człowieka cnót niepospolitych; wolałby jednak każdy, by przy jego wielkości tych małostek nie było. Cena Leonarda da Vinci jest freskiem refektarza przy kościele Medyolańskim S. Maria delle grazie. Refektarz ten bywał potem stajnią, a Francuzi, mogący się zań równie wstydzić, jak za ruinę Heidelberską Michelet w Panowaniu Ludwika. XIV pisze, że, oglądając jéj wspaniałość zniszczoną, wstydził się, że jest Francuzem., podobno tam kołki do wieszania płaszczów zabijali; wreszcie, co najznakomitsza, wybito drzwi w ścianie, i tym sposobem znikła część nóg Chrystusowych. Król Franciszek I, a potem Napoleon, każdy z kolei, chcieli tę ścianę przewieźć do Francyi, na czem-by tak wyszła, jak często wychodzi protegowany z pomiędzy swych protektorów. Wilgoć i czas dokonały reszty! Oto obraz kolei, które przechodzi wśród wieków dzieło człowieka, im więcej z materyą, na któréj się wspiera, związane. Poezya nie działa tak na zmysły, mniéj ma świetnéj obecności; ale za to twory jéj przeżyły wieki. Cena Leonarda wyszła z tego tak zdegradowana, że jéj się tylko domyślać i odczuwać ją można. Na szczęście, pozostały kartony, dające o niej wyobrażenie. Jako ironia losu, na ścianie przeciwległej, przezacni mnisi kazali wymalować drugą Cenę, o której wolę zamilczéć; ta. ostatnia zachowała się wybornie... Bramante, może największy z budowniczych przy Buonarottim i Palladiu, urodził się w roku śmierci swego protoplasty, olbrzyma – Brunelleschiego, 1444 roku, którego kopuła katedry florenckiej, w teoryi długo poczytywana za mrzonkę i waryactwo, zanim stała się rzeczywistością, jest matką kopuły św. Piotra, i, jak wyznał Michał Anioł, bez pierwszéj nie byłoby drugiéj. (Dla nas pierwsza jest jeszcze wspanialszą od drugiéj!) Bramante był po większej części architektą kościoła Santa Maria delle grazie, i tak przygotował miejsce dla Leonarda. Na szczęście, pozostały liczne kopie tej Ceny i rozeszły się po świecie: w '' Ambrogiano Medyolańskiém '' p. Araldi, w Parmie sławna mozaika Rafaellego, wielkie, nieśmiertelne dzieło, znajdujące się dziś u Minorytów w Wiedniu, i nieoceniona rycina Morghena, któréj on, równie jak Leonardo swemu arcydziełu, lat siedm poświęca, a którą unieśmiertelnił go, jak Homer swą pieśnią Achillesa; bo czy nie inny los obrazów bez rycin, i czy część chwały Rafaela nie należy się Markantoniemu Raimondi? Kartonów do Ceny téj pozostało kilkanaście; najprzód jednak pomówimy o jednym z nich, który odróżnia się od wszystkich innych tak, jak złoto od srebra. To karton saméj głowy Chrystusa Brera., odrobiony suchą farbą czerwoną, najszczytniejsza z kreacyi ludzkich, na widok któréj gną się kolana! Naznaczona kilką prostemi rzutami tylko, a raczéj kilku – cudami. Oczy, usta, cała głowa Chrystusa, nieco przechylona, są najprawdziwszym wyrazem smutku miłości, jaki kiedykolwiek człowiek był zdolen uchwycić na twarzy Boga! Oczy te spuszczone, których łez nie widać, a usta, których skonał ostatni uśmiech, smętnością swą niedolę ludzką opłakujący, – to największy z poematów malarstwa, przestający być malarstwem, bo jest początkiem życia niebieskiego na ziemi! Może się mylimy i bardzo nawet, ale nam się zdaje, że Jezus w saméj Wieczerzy już nie jest tym najpierwszego objawienia, i choć tak piękny, przecie „nie tak” piękny! Kilka kartonów głów Apostołów mieszczą się w zamku księcia Wejmarskiego Manificencyą jego wzniesione właśnie muzeum w tym małym klassycznym Wejmarze, jest nieśmiertelną zasługą. Kartony jednak tam nie weszły, bo Wielka Książna nie mogła się, z niemi rozłączyć.. Pojmujemy słuszną trudność w ich pokazywaniu, obok innych przystępnych zabytków zamku. Myśmy je oglądali, ale tę łaskę wyjątkową zawdzięczamy tylko uprzejmości abbé Liszta, i za to winniśmy mu wdzięczność. Kilka innych kartonów jest własnością królowéj angielskiej, równie jak wzory do tapetów Rafaela. Ogólny rzut oka na fresk Ceny (mianowicie w południe) uobecnia chwile przepowiedzianego zaparcia się z taką smętną grozą, że trwoga przejmuje tego, co tam z nimi obecny, choć tylko jest widzem. „Jeden z was mnie wyda!” – wyrzekł po długiéj chwili Jezus, – i w téjże chwili ręka Jego i Judasza posunęły się ku misie; nie tylko zaś twarze, lecz nawet ręce Apostołów ruchami zdają się mówić, co się w nich dzieje. Jest tu mistrzowstwo, doprowadzone do najwyższego szczytu. Komnata Wieczerzy, belkowana z włoska, i akcessorya-niezmiernie proste. Na szczęście, głowy Apostołów wyszły każda osobno, i każdy podziwiać je może (Bruckmann – Monach.). Z sześciu Apostołów, na lewo przy Jezusie siedzących, Tomasz i Jakób (większy) wzdrygnęli się na to słowo; pierwszy z nich, choć mu już skeptycyzm przyszły zda się wydeptywać ślady na śniadém jego obliczu, o wybiegającym podbródku, wskazał palcem niebo, drugi ręce założył w osłupieniu. Trzeci z téj cudnéj gruppy, prześliczny, św. Filip, o profilu, który tak dobrze odziedziczał Luini, zerwał się, i na siebie z dziwną gracyą wskazując, przechylony woła: – „Czy to ja?” Trzej inni, zwróceni ku sobie w zmieszaniu, drugą część tych sześciu i pyszną gruppę stanowią. Święty Mateusz, o równie pięknej twarzy; św. Tadeusz o ślicznéj, ostro zarysowanéj głowie i oczach nieocenionej prawdy, z przesłaniającą je powieką; św. Szymon w rogu stołu, o ostrym profilu i śpiczastéj brodzie, – przedziwnie tę część obrazu z brzegu zamykają. Ręce ich, w ruchu szalonym wyciągnięte, wskazując Mistrza, zda się, przemawiają za nich. Św. Jan, tuż przy Mistrzu na prawo siedzący, o głowie cudnej pięknością dziewiczą, i takoż w inną stronę przechylonej, jak głowa Jezusa, złożył załamane ręce, i w żałości naiwnéj zapłakał, myśląc, że to '' on ''! – O prostoto świętości, tak się zawsze objawiasz! – tylko pycha Judasza, siebie zawsze pewna, sądzić gotowa, a jeszcze prędzéj potępiać. Judasz i Piotr św., który wsparł rękę ze spółczuciem na ramieniu Jana, siedzą tuż obok, i biały profil Piotra, a czarny łeb Judasza, z wystającym podbródkiem i ostrym profilem lichwiarskim, dziwny stanowią tu kontrast! Nareszcie: święci Andrzej, Jakób (Mniejszy) i Bartłomiej, z których ostatni rękoma na stole wsparty i (jak Polihimnii posąg) wpółprzegięty, cudnie drugi koniec stołu zamyka Porównaj z czterema głowami Ewangelistów Dürera w Monachium, zwanych czterema temperamentami.. Oto szczegóły téj Ceny przecudnej. Co do całości, tę zdefiniowaliśmy powyżéj. Cóż to za rasa ludzi, ich wyraz i typy, i szat draperye! Koloryt, przygasły w zniszczeniu skutkiem czasu, i rysunek, często zatarty, zlewają się tu jakby w całość klassyczną, pełną wyrazu religijnego. Burckhardt, który tak wielką. przysługę oddał wszystkim, stwarzając w księdze swego Cicerona rodzaj atlasu artystycznego Włoch, i tém się, przy brakach arcyrzadkich, na zawsze unieśmiertelnił, powiada o téj Cenie bardzo trafnie: „ Nur ein Strahl in zwölfmaligem reflex. ''” W istocie – ten spokój Chrystusa, smutnego aż do śmierci, którego Słowo rozeszło się tu w dwunastu promieniach i uderzyło w tych dwunastu ludzi, jest główną potęgą tego obrazu. Goethe określił to inaczej w długiéj dyssertacyi, do któréj odsyłamy ciekawego czytelnika. Nam zaś miło tu jeszcze raz cofnąć się myślą do kolebki malarstwa i Ceny, do pierwszego fresku Giotta, i porównać go z ostatniem słowem mistrzowstwa, które tu, zda się, doszło do swego szczytu. Jak rzewnie tu patrzeć na te stopnie Jakóbowéj Drabiny, które, wznosząc się do ideału, przebiegają Wieczerze rozmaitych malarzy – wśród wybranych, wśród żołnierzy ideału, z których żaden nie jest ostatnim! W ten-to sposób przez historyą i sztukę przeczuwamy tajemnicze zagadnienia o celach bytu i przeznaczeniu ludzkości! Idąc od Ceny Giotta aż do ostatniej – Leonarda, doznajemy podobnego uczucia, jak kiedy wśród piasków Egipskich wdrapawszy się w górę do grot, zwanych Beni-Hassan, ujrzeliśmy, przed czterema tysiącami lat powstały, typ dziewiczy Kolumny Dorydzkiéj, a późniéj, podróżując po Grecyi, z zadumą. witaliśmy jéj rozwój, o dwa tysiące lat młodszy, w Helladzie, na polach Nemei, na górze Bassae, Akrokoryncie i Akropolu! Ta sama myśl, jak złota nić cywilizacyi, któréj żadna potęga ziemi zerwać nie jest zdolna, z prawem i celem swoim snuje się w dziejach do końca! Poglądając na to dzieło Leonarda, które przestaje prawie być malarstwem, a staje się życiem tego, który zmartwychpowstał dla wszystkich smutnych pociechy, można tylko wyrzec: „amen”. Życie i duch przenika tu wszystko i przewiewa – '' fiat ubi vult ''! Przeszedłszy tak od stopnia do stopnia genezę Ceny, żegnamy was tym obrazem, który bosko symbolizuje Cenę narodów po wiekach, gdy będzie '' jeden pasterz i jedna owczarnia ''. Jeżeli, uniesieni zapałem, za szeroko, jak na nieznawcę i nie malarza, co tylko wycieczkę zrobił w świat maluczki, rozpisaliśmy się, a ktoś z utylitarnych spytał-by nas, jaka, obok tylu moralnych dobrodziejstw, jest jeszcze ze sztuki w życiu codziennem praktyczna korzyść? odpowiemy mu po prostu: „Jaką korzyść ze sztuki odnosim za życia? Mędrcze! wszak morska woda nie jest tu do picia!” Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Artykuły